My Twilight
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Bella was born an average human, only to be cursed by a blade. Stuck at the age of 18, and with fate trying to kill her, she is left with unanswered questions on what she is, and how she became this monster. A power to stop time, and a immortal heart . Who knew a town called Forks, could hold all the answers she has been looking for. E/B A/J E/R
1. Moving to Forks

**Full Description**

Bella was born in 1650 in London ,but she's still alive in 2015. Though she is immortal she is not a then fate has been out to try and kill her but nothing seems to work. Bella has died thousands of different deaths that she always wakes up from.

She's frozen to be 18 forever and stuck on earth in a endless cycle. Her senses are heightened compared to a Humans. She has one very special gift that she was born with. She can freeze time.

Bella Swan has none of her original family alive ,but she does have her Great Great Great ... Granddaughter and her family to care for. Her granddaughter Renee's husband Charlie decide its time to move to a smaller town then Arizona.

As the Sawn's move to forks Bella's fate doesn't seem to improve. She meets a clan of Vampires ,but she has no idea what they are. Bella has never met any type of mythical creature's for all of her time on earth.

Her blood is a magnet to Edward and she was meant to die that day in the classroom. Fate just kept on fighting her and Edward kept of fighting it back.

As Bella's suspicions about the Cullen's grows she meets a familiar face who seems to remember her very well.

Dun ... Dun ... Dun

Will Bella be able to find out what she is? What about the Cullen's involvement in her life? Is there still Romance for Edward and Bella? Don't forget the Wolf pack!

All chracter rights to Stehpanie mayer, plot is my own fictional idea.

* * *

I've never given much thought on how I would me death seemed like an impossible outcome. Days I wished for death, but I knew it would never pain of having to die over and over again. A cycle of death then resurrection.

Why couldn't I just die!. It was the constant thought on my mind. I had nothing holding me to this earth, yet here I am still living. There are no answers to my immortality or my power. I'm a freak to the rest of the human population.

I sighed and tried to relax into the bumpy seat. I hate plane rides ,but they make me feel I was doing something else that normal people do. I was on an one way trip to a small town called forks. I leaned against the hard headrest and closed my eyes to try and pass time.

I can remember my parents. They died back in London around the rein of Oliver Cromwell. They never noticed anything strange or wrong with me. It wasn't, until they were dead, and I hit fifteen that I was murdered.

I can remember the pain that surrounding me the first time. The feeling of the cold wet floor beneath me. The empty streets with not even the wildlife making a noise. Then darkness and nothing more. No sound, No feeling just Nothing.

Then there was everything. I can remember how confused I was, when i came back to life. My blood was cold and covered the ground in a pool around my body. It was even darker, as the night grew on, but that wasn't the strangiest thing.

My eyesight was crystal clear and seemed, as if it was magnified. I could make out cracks on the street that I wouldn't have seen before. I could hear the noise of a squirrel scattering up a tree. I could smell my blood that stained the road. It smelt like rust and salt and to this day blood still makes me sick.

"A small town might be good for you" Renee suggested from beside me, which pulled me back from the past. I gave her a gentle smile, as the plane neared its landing destination. Renee is my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Granddaughter.

"Yeah, hopefully its not a town filled with murdering psychopaths" I joked, even though on the inside, Renee and I both knew I was being serious.

"From what I found out the crime rate is nearly none existent in that town"Charlie mused, as he flicked from another page in the newspaper. Charlie is Renee's husband and even if we have no blood relations I love and treat him, as if he was. He has excepted me for what I am and welcomed me into him and his wife's life.

"Maybe fate is finally being nice to me then" I laughed, as did Renee ,she laid her hand gently on top of mine.

I don't understand why I stopped aging at 18, but I have a theory. I only got my strength and speed on my 18th birthday. By then I think my transformation into what ever I am was complete so I just froze in lucky and unlucky for me in certain ways.

Its lucky because I can pretend to be Charlie and Renee's daughter and go to high school repeatedly. I cant even count how many times I have graduated high school. I've done all the High school experiences and collage I've even worked.

Its unlucky because I will never age and my body will never change. I'll never know what it feels like to be old and i have to watch as the people i love grow up and die while i stay the same way forever and live to watch there children follow the same fate.

I looked out the window as the pilot announced that the plane was landing. The landing was my only highlight of flying. The way earth looked, as I got closer and closer to it, to me was magnificent. It didn't matter if my only view was a cracked run way. The closer I got to the run way the more clear its flaws grew and it just fascinated me every time.

As the plane buckled under the force of landing its started to slow. I could hear the engine cut off so i automatically unlocked the seat-belt. I followed Renee and Charlie out into the rain, so we could go find our driver. I lingered two steps behind them and scanned the small airport .

The sign holding up Swan was easy to detect and I announced where it was before Charlie could start to lead us in a totally opposite direction. The man worked for the police force the have in forks. Charlie arranged to be moved to this department as they need a new Chief of police anyway. Charlie loves working for the force ,but I doubt he will be seeing much action in forks.

I can already hear the patter of rain on the window. Sunshine is such a rare thing in forks its going to be a huge change from sunshine to rain. Though its a sacrifice I will take to be out of risk of dying constantly.

"Hello my name is Harry Clearwater I'll be your partner on the force" Harry introduced himself smiling and shaking each of our hands. He seemed to be in his late sixties if I had to guess. His skin was like a russet brown you can only picture in a native American movie. It must be the origin of his family history. I've read quite a lot of different types of native Americans ,but i cant seem to pinpoint a group in Forks.

"Its nice to meet you I'm Charlie Swan and this is my Wife Renee and our daughter Bella" Charlie introduced us all in the same friendly manner as Harry did. I'm surprised that Charlie said that so easy with not even a second hesitation.I gave Harry a gentle smile when his eyes landed on me his eyebrows pulled together slightly before he relaxed his face and smiled. He looked ... Confused?.

"Well then lets get you into you new home," Harry suggested and we set off into the rain. I was firstly set off by the deep smell of the woods. It seemed to be a fragrance in the air that lingers there. The forests were deep, but I couldn't see to far into them or hear much wildlife in them.

I rushed to put my suitcase away and climb into the warmth of the police cruiser. I always hated anytime Charlie suggested i ride with him in the police cruiser back in Arizona. I always refused and just ran instead. Now i have no choice but to ride along in the back behind the metal bars.

Charlie rode in the passenger side next to Harry probably to his new co worker. Me on the other hand i decided to talk to Renee. I never really talk to them only when necessary.

"So are you looking forward to being trapped indoors paying expensive gas bills due to the cold?" I teased her and she laughed turning to face me more. I was obviously more older then Renee ,but she still never acted her age.

"Of course I am. I will miss the sun but it just looks so peaceful here doesn't it," She asked and i nodded my head in agreement. I was surround by Green if the road was green i would have felt engulfed by the colour. It was a natural beauty that grew from the earth and is untouched by mankind.

"I'm not looking forward to school," I admitted trying to act as a normal teenager would. I didn't have to pretend much i was really not looking forward to it. What kind of a person starts school in the middle of a semester.

"Well your only going to be there for just under two years I'm sure time will just fly by" Renee gave me a wink and I grinned at her enthusiasm. She loved pretending to play the mother role. The car pulled into a drive way where a identical cruiser was already waiting.

"They delivered it to the station, but I drove it here before I came to pick you up so you could have some way to get to work in the morning." Harry explained while we all got out of the car to the trunk.

"Thank you Harry that's a big help," Charlie smiled and you could see the appreciation in his eyes for this man he just handed over the cruiser keys and once we got all the bags out of his cruiser we exchanged our goodbyes.

His cruiser was soon out of sight, so I grabbed five bags from the ground and followed Charlie and Renee into the new house. It was a two story and seemed old fashioned in the way it was shaped. The porch led up to the front door and my eyesight could clearly see the flaking of the white paint. I put the bags down by the front door, as soon, as I stepped over the threshold.

The house was cozy and it just made you feel like you were in a family home. The house is already furnished so we only have to add small things to make it feel more like our home. Charlie came over and reach for a bag but i stopped his hand.

"I can do that" I told him, as I started to pick up each bag again.

"Bella I'm perfectly capable of unpacking a few bags" Charlie tried to argue, but I just gave him a smug smile.

"I never implied that you were ,but we both know I would have it done in two minute' old man but you know it's true" I teased and picked up the last bag that Charlie had reached for. When i looked up at his expression i could help but giggle and to shock on his face.

"I don't know who your calling old" He gave me a serious look then wandered into the living room. Probably to check out the TV I thought. I rolled my eyes at his joke a carried on upstairs. I loved running at my speed. It felt normal to me from all of these years. The only thing that confirmed to me I was running was the speed at which objects passed by me.

I put each bag into its necessary room then unloaded each one making sure to put all the contents in there right places. My room look outdated with a rocking chair in the corner and a small sized bed with a purple duvet set taking up most of the room. A desk was at the bottom of the bed with a small gap so I could have a chair to sit on. The computer looked worn out and was more the size of a old TV then a computer.

I went over to the abandoned bookcase and started to put my books in order. My books took up 3 of the shelf''s which only left me one to try and fill with CD's.I peaked out of a gap in the yellow curtains only to see the green of the surrounding forest.

Forks High School had a total of three hundred and now fifty-eight students, there were more than seven hundred in my junior class alone in Arizona. Even if it was less students I would still be the new girl. It was the part i hated most about starting a new school. I'm not good with communicating and now i would have to start fresh all over again.

Great.

The rain seemed continuous throughout the night. It's noise kept me restless as I turned yet again to try and block the noise out.I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow , would work ,so I just let my eyes hopefully tire themselves out. Finally past midnight the rain settled into a light drizzle and I quickly faded into sleep.


	2. School 1

Thick fog hung in the air as i looked out my window in the morning. I made me feel like i was trapped here , like the sky was getting closer and closer to earth.

Breakfast with Charlie and Renee was a interesting event. Renee made a large spread to celebrate our first day in forks and our first day of being a 'family'.She didn't disappoint and it seemed to help me get my mind of today.

"So do you want me to drop you off to school today?" Charlie asked me and i looked up at him from my food. The bewilderment of even think about showing up to school in a police cruiser was enough for me to cope prospect of that becoming a reality is something i would never allow.

"I totally forgot about getting a car. It was the one thing i was going to do when i got off the plane. I guess ill just run today then go after school to find one" I admitted as i rushed to clean the last of my food from my plate. I noticed Renee and Charlie share a look that seemed like a secret.

"what?" I questioned as Renee's smile grew.

"You tell her" Charlie gestured to her as he got up and left the kitchen. I ignored where Charlie went and focused on Renee. I hated when they kept secrets from me. It wasn't really Charlies fault i knew Renee was fully to blame.

"Well before we came Charlie spoke to Harry to find out any information on any car lots in the he said that you would have to go at least 20 miles away and that those car lots would only really have older genration cars and i know that not really you" Renee began to ramble and i began to get impatient .

"Renee get to the point or school will be over by the time your finished" I urged in a gentle way. I never wanted to upset Renee ,but once she started to ramble there is no stopping her from doing so.

"Its pretty old but i think you will love it 's friend Billy Black was selling it and apparently his son is amazing with cars so he made sure its all working and perfect. He dropped it off last night while you were sleeping" She admitted with a giddy grin.

She brought me a car. My heart swelled for Renee as she admitted this. She truly does love me ,but there is something she says that bothers me.

"How old is pretty old?"

"I think he brought it in 1984"

"Did he buy it new" I could tell by the way her face fell it was worse then what i would think.

"No i think it was around the sixties" She admitted sheepishly. I remember the sixties , to me it was a time where music was at its prime. I would have been in Chicago around that time if i remember correctly.

"I dont know anything about cars what if i were to break down or if it just stopped working suddenly" I stressed as i thought of how delicate a car of that age would be.

" Oh Billy's son said if there's any problems you could go down to La push or he could come up here and fix it for free"Renee was so convinced that this car was going to be just fine even though its me behind the wheel.I could hear Charlies heavy foots steps eight seconds before he came back into the kitchen.

"Well what kind of car is it?" I asked as the excitement to drive the car started to build inside me.

"A Chevy its more of a truck then a car"

I stood up and once i turned around i could fully see Charlie in his Police uniform. I prefer it from Arizona's uniform they had to wear grey at least now they get to wear black. His gun and handcuff hang on his belt and he held his hat in his hand .

"well lets see then" I said as i hear Renee's chair scrape against the tile flooring.

I grabbed my coat and slid my arms through the thick wool. I hope it will be thick enough to keep me warm through out the day. My bag strap hung loosely on my shoulder as i led the way into the rain which was thankfully just a drizzle.

There,parked on the street in front of the house was my new- well,new to was a faded red color,with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I wasn't the type of care i would usually go for ,but i could see myself in , it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged-the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed,

"Wow, guys, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser and i would have to run to school through the rain.

"I'm glad you like it" Charlie said gruffly while wrapping his arm around Renee's waist. We both couldn't express our feelings very well so i knew he was just as pleased on the inside as Renee looked on the outside.

"How much?" I asked over the years i just gave any money i got to my only living relatives and put some away for myself.

"Well we already brought it for you as a present" Renee admitted with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"You guys didn't need to do this you know. I was going to buy a car myself after school"

"We honestly don't mind. We want you to be comfortable here with us and you've had a rough life its time that people cared for you and not the other way around" I could tell Charlie was out of his comfort zone saying this.

I could she the unshead tears in Renee's eyes as she looked between me and Charlies faces. I gave them both a huge grin and wrapped my arms around both there both hugged me back until i reluctantly detached myself from them.

Charlie handed me over the keys to the car and i thanked them once again as they reminded me not to be late for my first day. It was just drizzling still,not enough to soak me through from the porch to the truck.I walked at a normal human pace hearing the sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I couldn't linger and admire my truck as i wanted to do ,as i really need to get out of the rain and on my way to school.

Inside the truck,it was nice and had obviously cleaned it up but the tan upholstered seats still smelled of tobacco,gasoline and peppermint. The car surprisingly started straight away ,but the engine roared loudly and then calming to a loud hum. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw, its what i antique radio worked, a plus that i hadn't expected.

The school wasn't that far to find even if i had no direct idea of where it could be. I nearly drove past it until my eye caught sight of the sign confirming that it was in fact Forks High just looked like a large building to me. No features of the school building itself would make me think it was a school at all. The forest made the building seem smaller in size then it actually was. The maroon colour bricks seemed to fad into the trees and shrubs. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the metal detectors and fences that seemed to be so nessacary in schools nowadays?

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door introducing it as the Front Office. No one else was parked around me so i was sure it was off limits ,but i decided to get directions instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.

I half dragged myself into the cold again and made my way up the pebbled path to the front course dark hedges lined the path to help as some sort of aid. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit by the florescent lights and my sensitive eyes winced from the office was warmer then id expected which was probably due to how small the office was. A little waiting area with padded folding chairs,orange-flecked commercial carpet,notices and awards cluttering the walls , a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.

Half the space in the room was taken up by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front in a unorganized were three desks behind the counter,one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing purple t-shirt made my layers of clothing a unnecessary over thought.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can i help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her and did a quick sweep of the papers on her desk. I could see a sticky note with my name upon a pile of sheets already.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked until she realized my folder was beside the pile. "I have your schedule right here,and a map of the school."She picks up the pile of papers and spreads out several sheets along the counter to show went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, then bring it back at then end of the smiled at me and hoped i would like it here in forks.I smiled back and added mentally As long as nothing try's to kill me.

When i got back out into the cold i could see a line of traffic forming by the school so i got into my truck and followed the line. I was glad to see most cars were old fashioned like mine which means i wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. I think I'm actually grateful i didn't go and spend my money on a flashy cars are just what i was used to seeing in a Arizona parking lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo which did stick out .I cut the engine quickly and let out a deep breath as the engines large rumbled sizzled down into silence.

I looked at the map in the truck trying to mesmerize any routes now. I would hate to have to walk around the school with it stuck under my nose to every class i went to. I stuffed everything in my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder and sucked in a huge breath. Just get through the first day I tried to encourage my conscience but she just seemed to roll her eyes at not like anyone was going to bite me.I exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

As i shut the door i could she the rust shards fall to the moist ground or got carried by the wind into the air. I hid under my hood trying to blend into the throng of students already entering the building.I was thankful my plain black jacket held no interest to people.

Once i got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing escalate so much so it could be compared to hyperventilating ,as i approached the door. I tried holding my breath to prevent the two people in front of me any insight of my breathing.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang their coats on a long row of hooks.I followed suit. They were two girls, one porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my pale skin tone wouldn't standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher who's nameplate identified him as .He glanced down at my name and he gawked at me. I flushed tomato red as i realized your 'father' being the chief of police must be a big deal in a town this least he sent me to a empty desk at the back and didn't introduce me to the class then my embarrassment would have been through the roof.I'm glad I'm at the back of the class it was harder for people to stare when your at the back, but somehow they managed.

I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was basic literature: Bronte,Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.I've read all of these some many times i probably could recite the books word for word.I thought about the different books as the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a high pitch buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful chess club type. It was a bit unnerving that people you've never talked to before know your name, but what else can you expect in a town as small as Forks.

"Bella" i corrected him the name i preferred to use. Everyone close enough to hear turned in there seats listening.

" Where's your next class?" he asked.

Embarrassingly i had to riffle through my bag to fine my timetable. "Um, Government with Jefferson, in building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting the eyes of someone else.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Yep definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric" he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks" I was grateful to have someone brave enough to help me out because i know i wouldn't have enough courage to ask someone for help.

We collected our rain jackets of the pegs and i had to slip it back on to avoid being soaked by the now heavily falling rain.I could hear several pair of feet walking slowly behind us. I could have sworn they were trying to eavesdrop.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very"

"It dosesn't rain much there, does it?"

"there or four times a year."

"wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." Which is a lie I'm just naturally pale i always have been since i was born.

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like my humor hasn't improved. A few more months here and i wont remember how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, even though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck" he said and it sounded more to me like i was entering a room to meet my demise. That wouldn't surprise me anyway."Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I gave him a brief smile before i went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner, who i hated not only for the fact eh is a math teacher but because he was the only one to make me introduce myself. It was worse than i imagined I of course blushed, stammered and tripped my way to my chair.

After two classes , I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone brave in a group who would come and introduce themselves then others would join and say hello all wanted to know about Arizona and ask me how i was liking Forks. I'm not going to pretend that i didn't lie allot because that would just be another lie. At least i never did need to take out the map.

One Girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny compared to me around seven inches shorter than my average five feet four inches. He wild dark curly hair made up for what she lacked in height. So i just smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't even try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced me to one by one. The seemed impressed the girl had courage to speak to me. I felt bad that i forgot all there names once she told me. Memory is not one of my strongest aspects. The boy from English, Eric waved at me from across the room. It was there in the lunchroom trying to make conversation with people that i first saw them.


	3. Continuing school

In the direct opposite corner from me in the cafeteria is where they were. Five of them . Each person was not talking, and they didn't even seem to be interested in there food. They weren't staring at me as everyone in the room seemed to be doing. It made me feel safe to freely look at them without meeting curious none of these things were what drawed my attention to them.

They seemed all different ,but somehow the same. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with short dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner but still muscular with honey blond last was lanky, less bulky, with bronze colored hair which seemed to stick out in different seemed more boyish than the others, more youthful compared to the others who looked like they should be in college.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being within hair was golden, with gentle waves falling down her back. The short girl was more of a pixie, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped shot and pointing in every direction.

Though they had there differences ,they all seemed to be exactly alike. There skin wasn't just pale, it was a chalky pale, even more pale then me. I could see there set of dark eyes that each one of them seemed to have, underneath prominent purplish bruises were forming. It looked like they all really needed to do some heavy sleeping and get out of this sunless town to catch up on a tan. There facial features all seemed to be straight and a perfect shape for the face.

They were unlike anyone I have seen in over my three hundred years of existence. I've never seen people who looked so extraordinarily faces looked like something only photo shop could perfect. There skin looked flawless as well not ridden with acne like most of the teenage was hard to decide who the most beautiful was-maybe the perfect blonde or the bronze-haired boy.

They were all looking away, well away from each other and away from all the other students. As i watched the small girl rose with her tray of untouched food and gracefully walked way to dump her food into the trash. I watched as she glided through the back door faster then i would have expected from such a small eyes drifted straight back to the others, who's positions hadn't changed.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my spanish class,whose name i couldn't recall.

As she looked up to see who i was asking about, suddenly he looked at her, the thin boyish one,the youngest looked at her for just a fraction of a second before his eyes slide to mine. His dark eyes seemed to pierce through mine as he looked at me.

He looked away quickly and in my embarrassment my eyes dropped to inspecting the scratches imprinted on the face held no interest or curiosity like all of the students I have seen was as if she called out his name and he was merely responding to it- Like he knew he was being spoken about.

My neighbour giggled in embarrassment,looking at the other table as i did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left before was Alice Cullen. They live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath while sneaking glances at the table very obviously.

I glanced back at the table to see the beautiful boy paying attention to picking at the food on his tray mouth was moving very quickly- my ears strained over the loud chatter in the cafeteria to hear him. I couldn't hear a word he said as he was talking to quite and the seniors loud laughter cut out any background noise.

Strange names for children of this century-they were more fitting around the late 18th maybe it was in tradition-which wouldn't be surprising for a small town like this- maybe names were just passed on through generations.I finally recalled my neighbours name is called Jessica, a perfectly common name. I have encountered many different Jessica's, and even had two people in my history class called Jessica in my last school.

"They are.. very nice-looking." I struggled with announcing the statement out loud.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with me adding a giggle." There all together though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice,i mean. And they live together." Her voice was thick with judgment ,at the small town gossip. But even a large city like Arizona it would have ranked high in the gossip list.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related.."

"Oh, they're not. DR. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins-the blondes- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children" I observed.

"They are now,Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen,but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were 's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice-for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and i got the impression that she didn't appreciate the Cullen's for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," She added as if it made them seem like worse people.

Throughout the conversation my eyes continued to flicker towards the Cullen's just continued to look at the walls and not eat, as if in some sort of trance.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked wanting to know more about the strange family.

"No," She said as if it should be obvious,even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I couldn't help the surge of pity for them as they were clearly outsiders and not accepted by the students also i felt relief that i wasn't the only newcomer and certainly not the most interesting.

As i examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullen's, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. I broke away from his stare that seemed to hold some kind of expectation on my part.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still looking at me. Not gawking like the other students- his face was slightly frustrated.I looked away again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous as you can see, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.I wonder when he turned her down.

I bit my lip to try and hide my smile. I glance on more time at the Edward to see he turned away from me. Though his cheek was raised as if he were smiling.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They were all naturally graceful and people parted when they moved to go to there next classes. Edward didn't glance at me before he left the cafeteria ,but i didn't dwell on that fact too much.

We sat there for a little while longer then i used to stay at lunch. I never like to show up late for a lesson and thankfully the girl i remember who's name is Angela, had biology two with me the next hour. We walked to class in silence. What i liked most about Angela is that she is shy like me ,so conversation wasn't needed.

When we entered the classroom the room was alive with gave me a apologetic look before she went to go and sit with her lab partner. Great. My eyes swept the room until they landed on the only extra seat beside Edward Cullen.

As i walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. I couldn't help but notice Edward's expression as i proceeded to walk by. It looked hostile and furious. i looked away shocked by the emotions directed at me-of course turning bright red in the process.I stumbled my way to the teachers desk and hoped to prolong the time until i would have to sit next to him.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me the textbooks that i would he wasn't a teacher who would prattle on about the terms structure or any unnecessary chit chat.I had to proceed to my seat and on my way i caught my foot on a stray book. I tried to be slow as i caught the edge of the table and straightened myself out. The girl sitting at the table giggle at me. If i didn't grab the table i would have smashed my skull in. Well that's the first time fates tried to get me.

I kept my eyes down as i went to sit behind him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me. I didn't look up as i set my book on the table and took my seat, but i could instantly see his posture change . He leaned quickly away from me, as far as the table could allow. It was as if he smelt something bad. I breathed in deeply through my nose and couldn't detect anything wrong. I had a natural flowery smell and the scent of my strawberry shampoo was very pleasant. I couldn't understand his issue.

I fanned my hair out over my right shoulder to make a barrier between me and him. I tried to put my full attention on the teacher ,but unfortunately we were learning cellular anatomy which is one of my most easiest topics.I took random notes and mainly doodled in the margin when ever i got the chance to.

I couldn't stop myself from occasionally peeking through the barrier to see if he relaxed his stance. He was literally like a statue. Even if i wasn't watching him with my eyes - my ears couldn't even detect him fidgeting in his seat. He just sat there with a death glare plastered onto his face. My eyes flickered down to his pale hands that were tightly closed into fists, the tendons standing out on his too thin skin. This,too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white sheet pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm seemed to be straining with strength beneath his light skin. Though he wasn't even close to his brother who looked more like a extreme body weight lifter.

All classes are the same time frame but this one seemed to drag on for ages. Was its just the fact that I've nearly survived my first day? Or was it because i was waiting for the miracle that Edwards tense position would loosen. He didn't even seem to be breathing. I couldn't hear the intake of breath or the movement of his lungs. It confused me ,but maybe he had a condition. Was this his normal behaviour when around people?

It couldn't have anything to do with me. He doesn't even know me enough to have reason for hating me with such velocity.

I took a gamble and risked one last glance at his face. I wasn't surprise to see his black eyes staring-more like glaring down at me- with pure revulsion buried into there depths. I couldn't help ,but automatically look away and try to make myself less phrase if looks could kill flashed into my thoughts.

The bells annoying, high pitched shrill made me jump. Not only that but Edwards quick escape from the classroom was also unsettling. He was out the door before people could even rise out of there seats. Surely no one can move like that.I stared after him blankly. He was so rude.


	4. The end of school

Its just so unusual that he could hate me so instantly and without any provocation. I began to gather up my things trying not to damage my things. I couldn't help the anger that boiled inside me- I took a deep breath to prevent the tears that i know would spill- I usually cried when i am angry. Quite a humiliating habit.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up and saw a cute, baby-faced boy, his light blonde hair glued into prefect spikes, his smile grew slightly wider as i looked at him. He obviously didn't have any problems with me.

"Bella" I corrected him ,with a friendly smile.

"I'm Mike"

"Hi Mike"

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to gym actually, i think i can find it"

"That's my next class,too." He seemed thrilled by this, even though it wasn't a a huge surprise in a school this small.

He walked next to me chatting away- its good he talked because the more he did the more i didn't have to. I listened to him though with interest. He lived in California till he was ten, so he had a understanding of how it felt to move from the sun to rain. I've been to California six times and i have to say Arizona is still sunnier.

But as we entered the gym, he asked "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed both mentally and i wasn't the only one to notice and apparently the only person who's gotten that reaction out of him.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked i didn't have a clue what he was on about.

"The boy who sat next to you in Biology"

"Oh"

"he looked as if he was in pain or something"

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him." I think if i did he would have just ignored me and continued to stare at me with that murderous glare.

"Hes a weird guy" Mike lingered by me instead of going into the boys changing rooms. I can agree there is something ordinary about Edward Cullen but I'm hardly one to judge. "If i were lucky enough to sit next to you i would have talked to you."

I smiled at him before walking through the girls locker room Mike was friendly it didn't help my irritation. Coach clapp found me a uniform that i could wear for PE. He didn't make me play today though. Instead i just observed the game of volleyball.

PE is a risky thing for me to do. No matter what something will try its best to harm me in anyway and that always end up with me accidentally moving to fast to get out of the way or freezing the entire room. Its not like when i can freeze the room i can move out of harms way because there will always be someone who notices. So instead i just have to take the pain.

When the final bell rang i got up quickly to avoid anyone wanting to chat. Its not that i don't like talking to them ,but i just really want to go home and relax.I rush to get to the office and the Strong wind whips my hair around my face. At least it isn't raining.

When i walk into the office i immediately release a sigh as the warmth hits me. I take one step only to retract it and step back again.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk talking to Mr's what i picked up on there conversation he was trying to switch from his Biology class to anything else. He didn't notice i was here so i just leaned against the wall and waited until the receptionist was free.

Surely i cant be the cause of his behavior. He doesn't even know a single thing about me. Yet he is desperately trying to switch from his Biology class- the only class he has with about his behavior towards me makes any sense.

The door opened and a girl came rushing in. The wind whipped through the small office bringing in the musky smell of the forest with it. The girl didn't say a word just put a piece of paper in the wired basked then left again.

When my eyes fell back on Edward Cullen i could see how stiff his posture was. He slowly turned his head towards me and glared at me. His eyes were so black i could barely make out the pupils. He only looked at me for a second but in that second i felt a jolt of fear that made the hairs on my arms stick up like turned back to face the receptionist.

"Never mind then" he said tightly- his voice like velvet. " I can see that it is impossible. Thank you for your help."He turned on his heel storming out of the office without looking my way again.

I walked over to the desk trying to block out the image of Edward Cullen's murderous glare. I handed over the slip to Mrs cope.

"How was your day dear" She asked smiling.

"Okay" I lied and i could tell she knew it was as well.

When i got to my truck it started to rain so i got the engine going as fast as i could. I turned the heater on as far as i would go and made my way to the new house. My mind was swimming trying to figure out what happened today. I tried to focus on the road and soon enough i pulled up to the curb outside the House.

The next day was better ,but somehow it was also worse.

It was better because the rain had stopped and the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier today because people didn't pay me as much attention and i knew what to expect when Mike and Eric helped me around school ,sending each other glares behind my back.I sat with the big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica and several other people whose names and faces were now familiar.

It was worse because i was tired; no matter how many times i tired to sleep the wind continued to echo around the house. It was worse because tried to call me out when i wasn't paying attention-thankfully i knew the answer ,but he continued to ask me questions all maths lesson. It was also miserable because I had to play volleyball and of course i got hit in the head pretty hard. I also did some damage to the other players by hitting the ball too hard out of it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school.

All morning i was dreading having to see his bizarre glare. There was a part of me that wanted to confront him and demand to know what the hell his problem was. Then there was the other part of me was to just forget about it and wait until i have to move again, then i wouldn't have to deal with i was lying in bed last night i even tried to think about what kind of things i would say. I wasn't afraid to do it but something about him just made me cower away.

But when i walked into the cafeteria my eyes landed on the table which only insisted of four wasn't with them and my mood immediately dropped. I really wanted to just see if he would glare at me again just so i would have some sort of confidence to confront him about it .

Mike came over and lead me and Jessica towards the rest of the group. I couldn't listen to what they were talking about i was to anxious to see if he would walk in. The rest of his siblings weren't eating or speaking they were simply acting the same as yesterday. I wanted him to prove my point that he did hate me and i wanted to be able to demand to know why.

He didn't come by the time the bell rang and my tense posture seemed to dim. I walked to biology with Mike who was acting as my own personal guide soon as i saw my empty lab desk i knew that he wasn't coming. I finally let out a breath and just tried to relax. Mike followed me to my desk and talked about a trip to the beach.

Once school was over i tried to get inside the nurse office to see how that poor girl was. Stupid volleyball. I could see it coming straight for my face and mind was to occupied with thoughts. The Adrenalin of the fear i feel is mostly what makes my power work so when i rose my hands to defend my face everything froze.

Thank god nobody was watching but it did give me a couple seconds before the freeze wore off and i had to hit it. Since the ball didn't hit me the bad luck go passed on to which ever girl received the blow to the head on the other team.

The nurse informed me that she would pass on my message but that i couldn't go in the room as she was trying to rest. I left it and that and just got into my truck. As i waited in the line to get out of the parking lot i saw the two blonde haired hales join the Cullen's inside the Volvo. There car was facing my way so as i passed by i could see there eyes trained on me. I kept my eyes straight as i drove out of the parking lot.

They seemed to be a family of wealth, as you tell from there designer labeled cloths and shiny new Volvo. They had the looks and the money. Its probably why they were outcasts so much because people felt self conscience in there presence.

When i got home both Charlie and Renee weren't home so i decided to spend my time reading my favorite book again.


	5. Snowflakes

I heard the door unlock and i quickly slipped my bookmark into the page and set it down on the coffee table.

"Bella?" Charlie called out as him and Renee entered the living room and see me sitting there watching them.

"Hey, where were you guys?" I asked them while getting up to stand more in front of them. I fell more responsible for them then they would for me.

"Well i went to go get some shopping and Charlie picked me up and the end of his shift" Renee explained and I looked around for the bags.

"There in the car" Renee answered my unvoiced question.

"Ill go get them" I rushed out the words and ran out into the rain without bothering to put on my jacket. The ice cold water stung as it hit my arm - I used my hearing to see if anyone was around before running back only took five second to get the bags from the car to the kitchen. When the door closed behind me it made Charlie and Renee jump slightly -they were still standing in the same position.

"Sorry" I smiled a genuine smile that i haven't felt on my face all shook there heads in amusment and unloaded the groceries.I helped Renee with occupied himself with catching up on the latest sports while i made a salad to accompany the set the table and stayed with me in the kitchen to wait. Neither of us had a particular interest in sports so we sat in a comfortable silence- the aroma of the steaks thick in the small kitchen.

"Dinners ready" I called to Charlie and i put a equal serving on three plates and sat them down in front of Charlie and Renee.

"Smells good, Bell." Charlie complimented.

"Thanks."

"So, whats forks high like? Anything tried to kill you yet?" Charlie asked while stuffing his mouth full of food.I rolled my eyes at his last question but answered anyway.

"Well Forks is very nice everyone is friendly and i have made a few friends i as for the danger i will have to say no ,but i did have a close call with a volley ball"

"Don't tell me you froze it" Renee begged. She really hated it when i used my only defence against death. Over the years i have learned to control it and if i can get a good amount of power behind it the force of the freeze just makes things blow up. Since the time I've been with Renee we found out i could freeze just certain objects and not only a hole room all together.

"Not it. I froze the whole room but only for a gave me enough time to react ,but then the ball kind of hit the girl on the other team" I admitted sheepishly to them. I know the girl is going to be okay but even if i had let the ball hit me i would have survived and healed faster then her.

"Have you met any members of a family called Cullen?" I asked them both curiously.

"Sure i met just yesterday. Nice man and apparently one of the most prestigious doctors around. This towns lucky to have him"'Charlie voiced and i could tell he already thought highly of .

"There's something about them" I muttered loud enough for them to here me.

"Like what ?" Renee asked.

" I don't know its just weird that all of them can be foster children from different bloodlines but all be so similar somehow" I voiced my muddled thoughts and they considered it for a moment.

"Well why don't you ask them" Renee suggested. I would have thought Charlie would return to his TV show ,but he seemed engrossed by the subject.

"And what exactly would i say Renee?" I question with a raised eyebrow. I don't want to be labeled as a lunatic already.

"Hmm. I don't know but hey whats the worse that can happen"

"uh well I've already died a thousand times so i guess nothing. I just feel like I'm making a big deal out of nothing" I got up and tried to take my mind off things by starting to cleaning the table.

"Well if you think that why don't you just forget about it"

That night I thought about my conversation with Renee and decided what she said was right. I'm probably going crazy after all these years of being alive.

The whole week was uneventful. I got used to my daily routine of each class i would have to do each day. In gym people learned to not hand me the ball - not as if that stopped it heading in my direction. Each day i spent getting to know people more and i finally recognized many of the student's names and faces.

Edward Cullen still hasn't returned to school.

After that night talking to Renee i would always glance over to the table in the corner only to see four siblings. As soon as i saw that only was four people were siting at the table my muscle's relaxed and i let my wonder back in time. Through out most of my classes my mind would blank out and take me to various century's i have lived through. Not once have i met a person like the Cullen's.

By friday I felt confident that Edward would never come back to Forks high and i couldn't help but feel like its my fault.I was invited to go ton La push beach and i had to agree because people just kept on asking. Apparently it would be sunny the whole day so there is no chance i am missing that.

My first Friday in Forks didn't go by as smoothly as i hoped. I went to the local library to see if there were any unknown authors that would interest me. The shop was small and stuffy and only consisted of a few books that i either already read or own. My foot got caught in my trucks door and i ended up breaking it. It was pure agony for the first few minutes and i could even see my bone poking through my skin. The pain increased as i had to push the bone back into place.

I know what your thinking why not just go to the hospital. Well if i went to the hospital they would have to do surgery and even when the knife cuts my skin it would just heal over again. So i pushed the bone into place the skin healed over and the pain left.

People greeted me Monday morning and i smiled and returned the is cold this morning but at least there is no rain. We had a pop quiz on weathering heights which was so simple i finished it in five minutes where as others didn't even finish by the time the bell went.

When we walked out of class the air was filled of swirling bits of white. People were shouting with joy as the snow continued to fall from the sky. I love snow. I always have -to a humans eye they just look like flecks of white fluff. To me each had its own unique pattern of how it was formed just by falling through the air.

"Wow" Mike said "Its snowing"

I smiled as i watched each snowflake swirl down in spirals around me.

"Beautiful" I beamed and held my head up towards the sky. The snow melted as i came to contact with my face and i could feel the cold water drops run down my face.

Mike laughed at then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from- Only to see Erics retreating figure. Mike obviously thought the same as me as he bent own and started to collect snow.

"Ill see you inside okay?" I kept walking backwards as i spoke "I don't want to get in the middle of a snowball fight right now"

He nodded his head keeping a focus on Eric's back.

Throughout the morning everyone was chatting about the snow. Apparently it is the first snowfall of the new year which means theres more to come.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. I kept freaking out when a snowball would be thrown at someone. It was hard to resist the urge to just blow them up in mid-air. Mike caught up to us as we entered the cafeteria- the snow already melting into his gelled and Jessica started to talk about a snow ball fight as we got in eyes glanced to the corner of the room out of habit. I held my position as all my muscles tensed and made me frezze on the spot. Five people were sitting at the table.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?" I glance over to Jessica trying to shake out of my sudden nervousness.

"Whats wrong with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing" I answered. " Ill just get a soda today" I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry" She asked.

"Actually i feel a little sick" I said as i focused on the wall in front of me.

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes focused on my can of lemonade.

I sat at the table and quickly downed the can. I let my self have one glance at there table. If he was glaring at me i would confront him about it if not i would forget any superstition i have about the Cullen's.

They were of them laughing as they shook the snow from there hair and off there clothes. They seemed more ordinary today then they did any-other. They were enjoying the snow like everyone.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different about Edward. His skin had more colour which was strange as it was so cold outside. I looked at his eyes they were lighter- much lighter like a deep butterscotch with now dark circles surrounding them.

"Bella , what are you staring at?" Jessica intrude as she followed my stare.

At that moment his eyes met mine.

I didn't look away from him but instead kept my eyes focused on his. They were defiantly different ,but i don't see Edward as the type of person who has to wear didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had before. He looked merely curious, unsatisfied in some way. I looked away from him and let my hair hide me face from him.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you,"Jessica giggled in my ear.

"Does he look angry?" I couldn't help asking.

"No" she sounded confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me very much" It came out more sarcastic then i meant.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody.. well they don't let people get to know them to even like them. But hes still staring at you."

"Stop looking then" I hissed.

She snickered ,but looked away. She focused on Mike as he discussed a epic battle after school. I couldn't help but have to disagree. As much as i love the snow its one of the most dangerous weathers for me.

For the rest of lunch I focused my hearing on the Cullen's table ,but they said nothing. I had to get up and leave to go to biology. I felt abit more confident that Edward wouldn't send me death glares but that didn't ease the butterfly's in my stomach.

I wasn't glad to see the snow had stopped when i got outside. Instead rain started to come down and wash away any remaints on the ground. People were groaning as they found out and mike was exceptionally unhappy. His complaints kept me amused until we reached building four.

Once inside i saw that my table was still empty. Maybe he would show up?.

I could hear Mr banner's feet hurrying down the corridor and i looked up towards the door. Edward swooped in through the door before Mr. Banner could enter and he took his seat next to me. I didn't look but i could tell he was as far away from me as the table allowed but this time he angled his chair towards me.

Mr. Banner was walking around the room giving out the equipment we would need for today's experiment. I sighed to my self and started to draw a small sketch of the forest in the back of my note book.

"Hello" Said a quite musical voice.


	6. Lab Partner

"My name is Edward Cullen" He continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

His voice is impeccable though how he spoke reminded me of someone from a different century. It didn't sound like a teenagers voice which every teen seems to have. Its very formal and sophisticated. I've grown accustom to the way people talk in this century which is why its so weird to hear somebody talking with such a ancient dialect.

I focused on his face and i look deep into his eyes finally being able to see the pure butterscotch colour they seem to be. My eyes travel up to see the droplets of water dripping from his hair. A complete mess upon his hair but somehow it makes it look even better.

My muddled thoughts came at me full force and left me confused. Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? Hes being nothing but polite now.

"How do you know my name?" Seemed to be the first thing out of my mouth earning me a soft ,enchanting laugh from him.

"Oh, I think everyone know your towns been waiting for a new chief of police for a while. As soon as the gossip got around that one was coming people made it there priority to find out anything about Chief Swan. So that includes you"

I bit my lip as i take in this information. Its not a surprise for a small town like this but its still rather embarrassing that everyone knows who you are. Not matter what the size of the population.

"Great" I mumbled looking away awkwardly and focusing on Mr. Banner who is calling the class to attention.

I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing slides in the box were out of order. As partners we have to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them cant use are books. In twenty minutes ,he will be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started" he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked giving me a breath taking crocked smile. i found my self staring at him like a idiot before snapping out of my trance.

"Or i could start, if you wish." His smile slowly fading and i scowled myself for seeming like a idiot in front of him.

"No, Ill go ahead."

I felt like i was showing off due to the fat that i have this lab basically memorized. I knew what to look for so it wouldn't take long to complete. I've actually found this lab the most easy to finish out of all the rest I've had to endure over my three hundred years of existence. I turned the scope to 40x objective then glance swiftly into the scope.

"Prophase" I spoke confidently.

"Do you mind if i look?" He asked as i began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me as he asked. His finger barely grasped my hand but i could feel the chill from his ice cold touch instantly. Though he is cold his touch burnt and sent electricity up my arm.

"I'm sorry" he muttered seeming ashamed as i watched him in curiosity. He moved with grace pulling the microscope to him and scanning the slide.

"Prophase" He agreed and wrote the answer down in a elegant script. His writing is much like mine. Not many people would see this kind of calligraphy. I look at Edward suspiciously as i added more notes to my mental list on the Cullen' the first slide for the second he looked at it curiously before writing down the answer.

"Anaphase" He announced for my hear and i raised my eyebrow.

"Mind if i check" I asked with a small smile ,repeating his words back to him.

He smirked when i checked and saw that he was right. I was kind of hoping that he was wrong.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him. I could tell he was being careful not to touch my skin.

"Interphase" I passed him the microscope before he even had to ask. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked but i wanted to see the way his hand moved as he wrote.

We of course finished before anyone else was even close to finishing.I could see mike and his partner swapping slides over and over again whilst I listened with amusement to the little argument over which slide is correct or not. Much like everyone else in the room, every partner was in disagreement some even giving up and trying to use a textbook for help.

This left me with nothing to do especially when my little masterpiece of a doodle was complete and drawn. I glanced up and he was staring at me ,that same look of frustration i have seen in his eyes . My attention was yet again drawn to his eyes and before i could stop my self i blurted out my thoughts.

"Did you get contacts?"

"No." He said seeming rather puzzled.

"Oh" I mumbled trying not to show that i knew he was lying. "I thought there was something different about your eyes" I prompted him further. I just hope that he would say something. Say anything to help me figure out who he is.

My eyes caught sight of his hands clenching even tighter and i could hear a faint metallic screech. It only lasted for a second but it confused me nonetheless.

came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So Edward didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected before i could "Actually she identified three of the five"

Mr. Banner looked at me now his expression skeptical. My eye glowered at him for even presuming that i couldn't do a simple lab like this.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked. Yes over fifteen times now i wanted to say but just nodded with a small smile instead.

"Were you advance in you placement program back in Phoenix?" He continues and i yet again feel like hes insulting my intelligence.

"Yes"

"Well"He said after a moment, "I guess its good you too are lab partners" He mumbled and under his breath he said "At least the rest of the chance might have a chance to learn now" and he walked back to the front of the class.I shock my head slightly at the teachers antics but decided to pass the time by doodling yet again.

"Its too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked, and i presume its his way of trying to start small talk. Its like he heard me and Jessica at lunch and is trying to force himself to be nice with me.

"It is a shame" I answered honestly remembering the happiness i felt at seeing the snow earlier today.

"You like the snow?" He continues seeming interest in my answer. I turn to him giving him my full attention and dropping my pen back onto my notepad in the process.

"I prefer the cold to the hot. Snow is just unique and it brings back good memory's" I smile recalling childhood memory's for chasing down snowflakes with the rest of the towns children. We were all so happy so carefree. Then this happened to me.

"Forks must be a good place for you to live then?" He continues to question me and i bit down on my lip.

"Its ... Different"

He looks fascinated by what i just said. Like its a vital piece of face if such a distraction that i find myself constants mesmerizing his different features. How can he have no flaws at all within his features?

"What brings you to forks anyway?"

"My dad got a job offer" I stated simply with a shrug. That must be the most easiest questions.

"But surely he could have gotten a job in Phoenix. The pay would be better and you get to live in a city" He stated and I'm sure to a normal person the city may seem more appealing ,but forks is a perfect place for me. Not as many things that can kill me is defiantly a benefit.

"My parents wanted to try the small town lifestyle" I joke with a sigh recalling back to my actually parent's and our little house in London.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to understand you better. You very difficult for me to read" Despite everything he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a very good reader then," I replied.

"Usually" He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and i turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that i'd just had a conversation with this boy. This boy that I've been trying to figure out. Who is definitely hiding secrets but to what secrets i have no idea.

When the bell Finally rang Edward took no time in getting up from his chair and leaving the room as quickly as humanly , just like before I stared after him in amazement.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books. If this was back in the 16th century my father would have already force me to marry thing man simply by this act of kindness. I shock my head with a smile mentally thanking god for it being the 21st century.

"That was awful" He groaned."They all looked the same. You lucky you had Cullen as you partner"

"I didn't have trouble with it" I said yet again stung by people degrading my intelligence.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today" He commented changing the subject because he could tell i was getting didn't seem happy about this fact but i just shrugged.

I couldn't concentrate on Mikes chatter as we walked to gym and i yet again couldn't bare the thought of doing the same class that has the only danger towards my life in the little town. No matter how much i didn't want to I got paired with mike who took center stage for me. The ball was always coming in my direction and mike made sure to stay close and hit it away. It saved me less hassle and less pain.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot,but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket , put the hood down and fluffed my damp hair out do it could dry quicker.

I looked around to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I hastily looked away and backed out quickly before slamming my foot down onto the brakes. Gosh. I nearly crashed into the back of a rusty Toyota. I pulled out yet again being careful and from my peripheral view i swear i could see him laughing which made me tighten my fists around the steering while and leave little finger indents into the hard rubber.


	7. Secrets in the woods

When i opened my eyes something was different. There was light in my room and i Instantly ran over to the window. The grey sky's were still present but fog no longer covered the air.

Only then did i realize the whiteness covering the ground. It must have snowed all night to be ale to cover that much ground. I smiled and rushed to get ready and outside.

As soon as i got downstairs i realized Charlie and Renee have already gone out and left me alone. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the cartoon. I felt excited to go school and not only because of the snow. I have to admit that i am eager to go and see Edward. There's something about him that is mysterious and i want to find out what it is.

I was so happy i could skip as i slipped on my coat and made my way outside. I made sure to lock the door before hopping down the stairs. I forgot about my bad fortune there fore i slipped as soon as my feet hit the ice.

I land straight on my back and i instantly hear the sound of a bone cracking. I cry out i pain as i roll to the side to try and find some relief. I can already feel myself healing but it still doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

I push myself off the floor and carefully take easy steps towards the truck. I make sure to drive at a steady speed all the way to school. I'm surprised i haven't skidded on the ice and crashed by now.

When i got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and i walked to the back of the truck- carefully holding the side for support- To examine my tires. I could see the glint coming of the sliver chains wrapped securely around my tires. My breath caught in my throat when i realized only Charlie and Renee could have done this. They really are protecting me from my infinite fate.

A sudden loud screech filled my ears and i turned around in panic. I could make out the look of a white van skidding towards me. Adrenaline pulse through my veins and everything seemed to slow down. My thumping heart is all i could hear. I could make out everyone's faces of horror but Edwards was the most prominent out of the sea of people.

I turned back to the van pushing my hands out is everything was frozen. Shards of ice stilled into mid air. The van at a complete halt and everyone surrounding the area. I moved out of the way of the van quickly.

I looked around the parking lot seeing how many witness there are. But I stopped when my eyes landed on Edward. He was frozen but like a white blur. He was already nearly close to me but that couldn't be possible. I only saw him under a second ago and there is no way he could have run that distance in that amount of time. So how?

I know this is risky for me to do but how else am i going to find a better explanation. I take a deep breathe and try to figure out what I'm about to do. I raise my hands and with a wave the screams. The screeching. It all comes back to life. But i watch Edward as he runs with unnatural speed towards the van.

I stand there and gape at him as he stops and looks at the van confused.I take a deep breathe trying to process what i just saw. He ran so fast. Even more quickly then i could. My heart starts to race as he turns to me so sharply that i nearly miss the movement.

I quickly realize the van i still spiralling out of control and it is about to connect with back of my truck. I put my hand out and focus my attention on the tires bringing them to a standstill. My hand starts to shake when the adrenaline wheres off and my eyes widen as i look at Edward.

I look around the parking lot and i can see all of the students running towards the van and my truck. I take in another shaky breathe of fresh air and try to get my thoughts together. I just used so much energy in my body and its starting to wear down on me. I turn around sharply and rush with as much energy as i can into the surrounding forest.

The forest floor is covered in snow and it crunches as i walk through it. I can feel my eyes getting slightly drowsy but i carry on as far up as i can go. I let out a deep breathe before giving in and sinking down into the clod snow below.

"What are you?" A musical voice asks. I open my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me with a look of wonder on his face. I take in a deep breathe and exhale it into a cloud of white smoke in front of me.

"I could ask you the same thing" I breathe and rested most of my weight onto my elbow to keep me upright.

"How did you move out of the way so fast?" He continued to question.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I fried back. I will not be the one to admit anything sighs and rakes a hand through is hair before he suddenly jumps up and sits into a tree branch. I'm sure my jaw is hanging open right now.

"Edward what are you?" I say very slowly making sure each word comes out firm.

"I cant tell you" He mumbles and it makes me laugh.

"Bullshit. I saw what you did and that was not Human. Edward ,please what if I'm just like you. I've lived for over three hundred years wondering who i am. What if you can help me" I beg. I know i maybe revealing to much but what if he can give me answers.

He is obviously not human. I've known there was something un-ordinary about him but now i can confirm it. Edward Cullen is not human. So what if I'm just like him whatever he is. He looks at me shocked for a second before he squeezes his eyes shut and try's to figure out his thoughts.

"There is no way that you are like me Bella" He stated. I frowned at him and shook my head. this is the closets tot a real answer i have gotten in all my life. I wont back down just because he says so.

"I must be" I press. All of a sudden a sinister smirk appears on his face. It unnerves me for a second but i stay strong. He jumps down a slowly walks closet to me like a predator and I'm his prey.

"Well for one you don't crave blood do you?" Edward asks. I look at him for any trace of humor but there is none. He is completely blood? Edward craves blood?.

"No"

"Well then your not a vampire. So your not like me" Edward points out and watches me with a wary expression. I cant stop the reaction my body takes. My pulse heats up and my heart begins to beat double time. Out of all the creature i could have thought of i would have never have picked Vampire.

"I'm a monster" Edward sighs in dismay as he notices my reaction. He Shields away from me and walks over to a rock. He just stands there moving. Its like he is mirroring the slab of rock.

"It doesn't matter" I mumble and i try to get some strength to push myself up from the snow and i slowly approach him. My body has calmed down now and i can try and gain some energy back that i have lost.

"How can you say that?" Edward questions in disbelief.

"Well I'm not human so does that make a monster too?" I replied. I know I'm different but i would never classify myself as a monster.

"That's where were different. I know I'm a monster. Bella I've taken peoples lives away. I have no heartbeat. I just have this craving for blood. Even now i have to restrain myself from attacking you" He admits.

"I don't think were that different. I've never had to kill someone but i have had to stand by and watch people die while i live on. I have lived my whole life with this constant thought of who i was and why. But i have nothing. And now I cant die. Trust me I've died so many time and i just keep coming back. So why?"

"I cant give you any answers. But i know someone who may be able to" Edward says and i turn to him with some hope.

"Please Edward" I plead and he nods briefly before turning away from looking at the rock and gazes down at me. He gently brings his hand towards my face and every so lightly brushes back a stray strand of hair. He gives me a smile that sends a shiver down my spine. How can one touch make me feel like a frenzy inside?

"There's no way you could be a monster" Edward confirms and before i can react he slings me onto his back and starts to run as the Forest blurs behind us.


	8. LabRat

"This is where you live?" I asked stunned as i looked at the three story house , or should i say mansion. All the walls are replaced with see through windows and i could see all the modern interior from the outside.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It... has a certain charm."

His hand gently pushed to the small of my back and he chuckled.

"Ready to get some answers" He asked already guiding me towards the front door.

"As ready as ill ever be" I breathed and tried to remain calm. Today was the day i have been waiting for.

"I cant promise you'll get the answers you are looking for" Edward muttered and he sounded almost sorry.

"Its okay Edward I wont get my hopes up i promise" as soon as i said the words he opened the door.

There was not even one trace of dust that i could see. The whole place was immaculate. No lighting was needed even with the dull weather outside. The thing i was most interested in as we entered was the black, glossy grand piano that we walked past. I wanted to run my fingers across the keys and play a song,but Edward had other plans. Instead he took me straight past the staircase and to the stairs but I stopped.

"Its a bit ironic for you to call yourself a monster when you have this in your house" I teased pointing at the large piece of wood messily craved into a cross. It looked completely ancient.

"Its my fathers. Not my birth but my creators. He was born around 1640s so it was a very religious time. It gives us hope that maybe we still do have soul and have a Chance in heaven." Edward stated. He paused on the step above me looking at the cross more closely , as was I.

1640s. That's only ten more years before i was born.

"And do you believe in heaven?" I question making Edward sigh.

"The rest of my family does ,but i cant comprehend that if there is a god then why is there something like me on earth. Do you believe in god?" Edward asked the same back and i really though about it.

" I was born around the same time as your father. So people were very religious back then. Even i used to be ,but then of course this happened. I don't think he is fake ,but i just don't have any more faith i guess. I never pray or ask him for help. I just live"

"How come you have lived for as long as you have?"

"Its a long story but the short version is i cant die. No matter what death just doesn't happen for me. But time just gets lost when you have lived for as long as i have. You don't even notices the years go by. How long have you lived for anyway?" I asked with a small smile.

"I think story time will be better later. Right now i assume you would like to speak with me" I could hear a voice say this but it came from above us. I gave Edward a raised eyebrow and he just shook his head with a chuckle.

"That's our cue to go" Edward smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs with him at a human pace. Even though my energy has come back i still need to eat something to get it full restored again.

When we stepped in front of a door way the grand desk was the last thing my eyes caught before i saw the golden eyes and blonde hair sitting in a leather chair. He looked so familiar and i could defiantly recall the last time i saw him. His face showed no sign of remembrance for me but he did look very confused and excited to meet me.

"Carlise this is Bella" Edward introduced me and his father came towards me. I stood frozen just looking at the man i remember so clearly.

"Do you not remember me?" I muttered and both the Cullen's looked confused.

"I'm sorry i don't recall seeing you before" Carlise commented and i frowned.

"You've met Carlises before?" Edward asked and i nodded. Edward looked at Carlise for a second and its like they were talking through there thoughts.

"But you were human when i met you" I added and both looked at me in shock.

"That's impossible" Carlises blurted out and looked at Edward who gave him a sheepish look.

"I think we should all take a seat and discuss what happened today" Edward spoke calmly and Carlise agreed ,so i followed them to take a seat directly in front of the grand desk.

"Bella was nearly killed in a collision incident at school today" Edward started and immediately worry flashed across Carlises face. I was astonished that he felt worried about me when he just met me. Well he thinks he just met me my thoughts added.

"I ran over to go and save her but then it was like she disappeared. Then when i turned she was just standing there out of harms way" Edward added and Carlises was astounded. He was about to speak but Edward held up his hand.

"That's not all. She stopped the van using her mind. After she went into the forest so i followed to get some explanation for what she just did. Obviously she is not one of us but shes defiantly not human"Edward pointed out and i noticed how he didn't us the word 'Vampire' to explain there kind.

"Yes i did tell her" Edward spoke and i looked at him confused. Nobody even said anything but Carlise nodded as if he understood.

"Then if you ar not one of our kind what are you?" Carlise asked and i shrugged.

"I have no idea. I woke up like this" I pointed out and i felt sad. Why was there still a part of me hoping that i was a vampire. I know its impossible because i don't crave blood and that is the main part of being a vampire. I guess I'm just hoping that there is a easy explanation for what i am.

"What do you mean you woke up like this?" Carlise asked and i sighed. I didn't want to have to go into the full length of my confusing death. Edward placed his cold hand on top of mine but immediately removed it leaving my skin tingling like electricity.

"Sorry" He mumbled and Carlise gave him a teasing smile. I wanted to laugh but right now we need to be serious. I need to be serious and find out what i am.

"It was back in 1668 I was in London and i was walking home from visiting an ill friend. There are blotches around the time of my death. I know there was a man but then blackness. I just cant remember the way in which i died. Then i woke up and everything was better. All my senses were heightened and i could move faster then any human could. But then things started to happen. It was like everything was out to get me. I couldn't walk down the streets of London without being trample on by a horse. I cant even remember how many times I've died"

Once i finished we all just sat there in silence. I don't know how long we did but both of them seemed to be lost in there thoughts. I know how confusing my life is and to put the burden on someone else must be baffling. Not knowing who killed me in the first place is the real information i need. If i knew them now i would kill them.

Its so unlike me to feel this way but i wasn't meant to live this long. I was meant to die before my parents. Instead i watched them die whilst i lived on.I was the devil in my parents eyes. I'm surprised they didn't turn me into the church for an exorcism.

"What about the freezing ability?" Carlises suddenly interjected and I bit my lip trying to think back to the first time it happened.

"Its just sort of a chain reaction. It first happened because of fear and its like my body uses the energy in my body to freeze things. Over the years I've managed to control it for when ever i want and i can even cause things to blow up if i want to" I explained and they both nodded but Carlises had a look of wonder on his face.

"Edward I would like to run some tests on Bella if you could please give us some privacy" Carlises asked his son but Edward was very hesitant next to me.

"Ill stay" Edward demanded and his jaw was tight.

"I don't think that would be for the best. I need to take some blood samples" Carlises pointed out with a firm expression but Edward stayed right beside me.

"Edward if you need to go then go" I told him and he looked down at me with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Whats the worst that can happen. Its not like i can die right" I teased and he managed a small laugh that caused me to smile.

"Ill go for a hunt then" Edward spoke quietly though my ears still managed to catch his words. Its like he was appalled for me to know his real nature. I gave him a smile before he left the room and i turned back to face Carlises. We both listened until we hear a door close and the Carlises seemed to unfreeze and was in super speed motion.

"Tell me how we met" Carlise begged and i could see the curiosity burning his golden brown eyes.

"Well i was still normal when i met you i think i was about 13 years old. We were all told to stay inside our houses. The villagers were out to get some kind of monster. When my parent's weren't looking i sneaked out because i wanted to find the monster for myself and save it. I took a basket and got the monster some bread and a tankard of water. When i saw the pitch forks and torches i just followed them" Carlises watched me engrossed with the story so i continued.

"You were the leader and you were way ahead of everyone else so i ran to catch up with you saw me you pulled me to the side away form anyone else and tried to convince me to go home. You were telling me its to dangerous and i tired to then tell you to not go. You had the bluest eyes and the worry behind them made me go promised me you would come visit the next day but you never did" I mumbled the last part because it really hurt me as a kid that he never kept his promise.

"I'm sorry. If my calculations are correct that was the night i was changed" Carlise pointed out and my face scrunched up as i tried to think back 300 years.

So the monster was a vampire. A bit silly of me trying to save it with water and bread it most likely would have ate me instead. Then again i did try and warn Carlise but he insisted that he went. Maybe i was meant to die that night. Maybe i was the person who was meant to die that night instead.

"It would explain why i don't remember you. Human memories become unclear once you change" Carlise stated then he rose from the coach and proceed into a cupboard. I could hear the link of glass and metal. To be honest it kind of unnerved me. I hate hospitals and anything sharp so the two combined are not very good for me.

"What kind of test are we going to do?" I asked and my voice cracked because i was so nervous.I felt like even i could hear the maniac speed at which my heart was turned around with a few scary looking objects in his hands and came closer to me. He gave me a warm smile that kind of eased my nerves but not enough.

"Well blood tests will probably give the most effective results. I want to try some tests on your senses and then maybe i can use the body machine to know what occurs in your body when you freeze time. Don't be afraid Bella the only thing that will hurt is the needle and i believe you have been through much worse pain" Carlises pointed out. When he put it this way i wanted to laugh at myself for being afraid of a little needle. No matter how stupid it was i was still scared.

"I'm fine. Just a little squeamish of blood" I mumbled the last part with a gulp. He pulled out a syringe and just watching the metal shine at me was enough to get my blood pumping. It looked as if it winked at me and it freaked me out.

"Are you sure your okay to do this? You know with the blood?" I continued and Carlise laughed at me as he attached a tight bit of rubber elastic around the top of my left arm.

"Are family are different to others of our kind. We feed of of animal blood instead of humans" This immediately made me feel calm. I never really thought they would harm me. I couldn't even imagine Edward trying to harm me and this just give me further reason that they wouldn't.

"Oh" I let out a breath when the needle pierced my skin and i squeezed my eyes shut refusing to look. Even the tiny pierce in my skin sent the rustic smell to my nose, making me want to puke.

"Don't worry 50ml should be enough for a couple of tests." Carlises confided as he pulled the needle slowly out of me and push the soft cotton cloud onto my skin.

"Don't worry about a plaster or anything its healed" i told him.

"You heal fast as well?"

"Um yeah. Sorry i forgot to mention that" I bit my lip and looked down and my skin. There defiantly wasn't even a little ,mark or bruise like humans get.

"Well ill focus on the blood later. Lets do some senses test. See how apt they actually are compared to a humans or even a vampires." Carlise told me and commanded me to go lay down on the medical bed across the room.

"Close your eyes and tell me the featheriest thing you can hear" He instructed and i did as i was told.

There wasn't much sound around because Edwards house was basically in the middle of nowhere. I could hear the constant tick of a clock downstairs and a little from outside. The rustling from the leafs was quite prominent but he asked for the furthest thing. I could hear a small animal. Maybe a rabbit or a bird. I could hear a its little heart thumping but then i couldn't hear anything beyond that.

"I hear an animal. A small one" I spoke and i felt like a robot as i said it. Having my eyes closed put me in a trance.

"Good. That's much further then a human. There hearing range would be able to just make it outside this room. But you got all the way to about 5 miles outside"Carlise praised and scribbled down some notes.

"Okay so whats next?" I asked feeling a bit more enthusiastic about this whole thing.

"Lets try sight shall we. Now open your eyes. Look at this piece of cloth. How easily can you see through it on a scale of one to five? And how many layers does the cloth have?"

I had to squint a little to make sure i was positive about my answers. The cloth was just plain white and there was not one speck of dirt on it. There Were different layers even though it looked wafer thin.

"Um I'm going to rate it about a three and it has four layers" I felt confident with my answer and Carlise looked pleased.

"Well that is quite close to my eyesight actually. I would rate it a four though but your right it does have four layers." Carlises praised with a smile and four some reason i felt like i was being awarded by my teacher.

"Next" I beamed excited. I felt like i was actually finding out more about myself and I was finding more out about Edward.

"How does this piece of cloth feel to you?"

I took the cloth from his hands immediately feeling how silky it wasn't that many textures to it. It was cold to touch but my hands soon warmed it up. It was very silky though the cloth didn't look it. There was no bumps and it was completely smooth. I repeated back to Carlise what i thought and he nodded his head.

"Good the main thing is that you can feel the temperature" He pointed out and i nodded.

"What can you smell?" He questioned moving straight on tot he next test.

I took in a big gulp of air thought my nose trying to get as much sent as possible. There was a sweet kind of smell in the air and my own shampoo was quite strong. The strawberry sent of my shampoo wasn't the sweet smell though.

"There's this really sweet smell mixed in with the woods musky sent" I answered and Carlise cracked a smile.

"That really sweet smell would be me. Vampires radiate an appealing smell as a form of lure to the prey"

I nodded my head in understanding. Edward did always smell sweet but i never really thought about it. He had a kind of cinnamon smell to him as well made sense that they would have more to lure in there prey. If the good looks wasn't enough they had to have something that drawed people in. Is that whats drawing me into Edward? Is the way in which he gets into my thoughts just another Vampire trick?.

No i don't believe that.

"So lastly taste. There's no way to really test this but i can ask you one thing that may give me a hint" He started and he got up to make his way towards his desk.

"Are you able to eat spicy food?" He asked and i raised my eyebrow.

"Uh Yes" I said with a little chuckle and Carlises joined me.

"Sorry i know its stupid but its all i could think of. I could maybe try a Silva test would you mind?" He asks raising a cotton swab. I nodded for him to proceed and it was a little wired him rubbing it against the inside of my check. I'm sure i was blushing bright red ,but i tried to think about something else other then my Silvia.

"Okay so all of these do show that you are more advance then a human. That's quite strange and very unusual. I must say I've never seen anything like this before. You are obviously human but there must be something-"

"Wrong with me" I finished and Carlise was quick to come to my side and clasp my hands in his. He must have noticed the worry on my face.

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella. I see you as a gift" He speaks with such passion that i let out a laugh but it feels fake.

"I'm no gift. I'm a freak"

"Well then I'm a freak as-well" Carlises points out.

"So am I" We both turn when we hear Edward enter the room. He looks much more happy then when he left and he obviously heard the end of our discussion. I looked down as he enter the room and he just watch Carlises curiously.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Edward suddenly exclaimed and i looked at Carlises but he kept his face nonchalant.

"There must be a reason" Edward pleads as he walks towards me.

"Whats going on?"I ask and they finally look at me.

"Oh sorry Bella. Don't worry about my son. Lets just do the last test" Carlises instructed and he gave his son a very pointed look.

"Will you please stay" I dont know what made me say it but i did. I would be more comfortable if i had Edward here with me. He just makes me feel much more safer.

"Of course" He said. He stood right beside me and Carlises prepared his machine for the next test. He brought up four computer screens all including numbers and statistics that i had no idea of the purpose. He attached different circle patches to my skin and they were linked by wires all going to the machine.

"Now I'm going to throw this pen at you but you can only freeze the pen okay" Carlise instructed and i nodded to show i understood.

I kept my focus completely on the pen and already i could feel my heart start to beat a little quicker. My eyes zeroed in on the object and as it released Carlises fingers i realized it was coming at me quite quick. My adrenaline had to flow quicker make my gasp for air as i froze the pen in mid flight.

"Wow" Edward said in a whisper as he got closer to inspect the hovering pen. I looked over at the screen seeing each screen have different waves of frequency withing the line graphs.

"Its as if everything in your body increases. Your heart rate ,Blood pressure, Oxygen levels even your brain capacity expands" Carlises spoke in complete awe as he wrote down every result into his notebook.

"Does it give you any incline to what i am?" I asked hopefully but as i said this both men's faces fell from the complete fascination they were in.

"I'm sorry Bella.I've never come across anyone like you before" Carlises apologizes.

I cant believe that I'm still this mysterious creature. We have established I'm not human but even i can tell I'm far from it. There's something about me and i feel like ill never know what i am. I felt like my whole body just deflated. I don't want have this burden on me. I don't want to have this life.

"I'm sorry Bella" Carlises apologizes again as i rip the patches harshly off my body.

"Its fine" I say trying to keep my cool. I will not cry right now. Not in front of Edward.

"Bella do you want me to show you around the house?" Edward asked politely and he obviously couldn't see how broken i felt. I really would have loved to go around the house and find out more things about Edward and being a vampire. But right now i just want to go home and lock myself in my room.

"No thank you. Its been a long day. Thank you both for trying but I'm just going to go." I stated already moving for the exit like its a beacon of light.

"Well ill see you at school tomorrow then" Edward continued and i nodded before i made it out the door Carlises called me back.

"Oh Bella you cant tell anyone about us. You know that right?"

"Of course" I nodded and practically ran from the house. I didn't care about the heavy rain pouring down and making my cloths soggy. All i cared about was running though the woods as fast as i could to get home. I did exactly what I wanted to do when i got home. I climbed into bed and wept until my eyes burned and all i could manage was dry sobs.


	9. Blood is evil

I havent been avoiding Edward all day though im thankful that i havent seen him yet. I haven't seen any of his siblings either. It's friday and i cant wait for the weekend. It is apparently going to be hot this weekend so i might as well enjoy the little ray of sunlight while its here.

After last night , when i finished crying i went online. I've done research a thousand times before on anything related to me. But this time i found myself typing the word 'Vampire' Into my search engine instead. Most of the information was stupid and had nothing in relation to the cullens. One website had all the right features ,but it said red eyes.

I cant help but wonder why i haven't died by one of the Cullens yet. Surely if they were the most dangerous creatures on earth they would be out to kill me. So why haven't i died yet?

"So Bella you coming tommorow?"Mike asked pulling me out of my thoughts. Im glad he did because i didn't even recognize we were outside the Cafeteria doors. See time just passes by so quickly.

"Um sorry i zoned out a bit" I apologized and tried to smile so he didn't take it too harshly that i wasn't listening to him.

"Tomorrow a bunch of us are going down to the reservation since its going to be sunny" Mike explained and he looked so happy. I wish i was that type of enthusiastic person.

"Um" Is all i could say as we walked through the double doors. My eyes immediately traveling to the Cullens table only to see Edward missing. I sighed feeling down before going to grab some food.

"So are you coming?" Mike repeats and i bit my lip thinking. I really dont get to go out that much and i dont want to be inside all day when the weather is so nice.

"Uh yeah sure" I find myself saying and Mike looks like he wants to jump in my arms.

"Edwards staring at you again" Jessica suddenly mumbles in my ear but loud enough for mike to hear. I catch his face falling before my eyes scan the room.

When they land on his golden ones he gives me a heart breaking smile. It's literally makes my heart go wild and i know he can hear it because his smile grows even wider than before. If that's even possible.

"Come and join me" Edward says and i can clearly hear his voice.

"What if he trying to say to you?" Jessica asks in y ear as she tries to make out the words Edward just said by lip reading.

"I dont know maybe he wants some help with the science homework" I shrug trying to play it off as nothing special. I pull my tray along the line getting just a slice of pizza some chips and a can of soda. I dont think i could handle eating a lot of food.

"You're not sitting with us today are you?" Jessica questions as Mike listens in on our conversation. I paid the lunch lady before turning and seeing Edward still watching me expectantly.

"No probably not" I say back and she doesn't protest but i can tell Mike wants go our separate ways and i am fully aware of the rest of the Cullens glaring at me.

"This is different" I say as soon as i reach the opposite side of the table adjacent from Edward.

"Well..." He paused ,and then the rest of the words flowed in a rush. "i decided if im going to hell anyway i might aswell live whatever life i have to the fullest"

"Well thats uh- Great i suppose" I joked sitting down.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you away"

"Well they will live and you're much more of a friend to me then they are" I stated and Edward smiled.

"Well in that case i dont have to give you back" Edward teased and i rolled my eyes.

"Not that i dont mind you sitting with me but why aren't you sitting with your family?" I questioned and i didn't like the fact that his face fell and his eyes traveled over my head to his siblings.

"They dont want anything to do with you. Well Alice certainly does and maybe Emmet but there just scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared that you will tell someone about us. And they're scared of what you are"Edward explained and my heart sank. I dont know why i found it so necessary for his family to trust me ,but it definitely hurt that they did not.

" why aren't you with them?"

"Because I trust you. And ive given up trying to stay away from you" He stated and i looked at him confused.

"when have you tried to stay away from me?"

"Remember when i left for a month?" He said and i nodded. He's watched me as if i should know. Then it clicked and i couldn't stop my mouth from falling open as i looked at him.

"That was because of me" The disbelief was thick in my voice.

"Dont think of it a bad way i just couldn't control the hunger. Speaking of hunger eat" He instructed and he sounded very demanding. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes as i dug into my meal that was getting colder by the minute.

"I wish i could know what you're thinking" Edward suddenly voices and i look at him questioningly.

"what do you mean?"

"Well i can hear everyone's thoughts in the room except yours. Maybe its something to do with who you are"

"Y-You can read minds" I stuttered and i have to admit i was nervous. If he knew the thoughts that ran through my head about him i would decapitate myself and make sure i can never heal again.

"Nervous? Something you're hiding from me Bella?"

"No" I blurt out too quickly and Edward starts to lean forward seeming very interested.

"Please enlighten me" Edward teases using his hypnotising stare on me. Its like the golden in his eyes turn into molten. The sight makes me speechless as i gaze at this adonis beauty.

"Bella" Edward waves a pale hand in front of my face and blood rises to my cheeks.

"I um- I dont think anything. I mean i do think things. Uh- There just insignificant" I ramble hoping that he wouldn't push me but of course he does.

"Even so i would love to know even one thought that goes on inside your head"

"One thought only?" I ask.

"Just one"

"Okay then sometimes i think about my childhood" I admitted. It wasnt anything major and hopeful it would get him off the track about my thoughts involving him.

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course i do. It was the time i felt most normal." I affirmed and thankfully Edward changed the topic.

"I hope you will tell me about it sometime" Edward says and i nod in agreement. If that's an invitation to spend time with him then so be it.

There was a silence then that lasted for a while until i noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet. "Were going to be late."

"Im not going to class today," He said and i frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then."He smiled up at me but his eyes had a troubled look within them.

"Can vampires even get ill?" I questioned and i didn't miss the way he winced when i said Vampire. But hey its not like there's anyone around to hear me.

"No, but im gonna miss this one out"

"Well, I'm going" I told him. I was far too big of a coward to risk getting caught.

"Ill see you later, then"

I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door- with one last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.

As i half-ran to class my head was spinning faster than when Edward runs. So few questions had been answered about Edward compared to how much information i have shared about myself. At least we were now friends and understand each other. Sort of.

I was lucky; Mr banner wasn't in the room yet when i arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.

Mr,Banner came in the room then calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator-" he held up something that looked like toothpick but it was probably actually smaller. "-and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic a split it it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"Ill be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please dont start until i get you." He began at Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of mikes middle finger. Oh moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." he demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears. Now i understand why Edward didn't attend class today.

"The Red cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who are not eighteen yet will need a parent's permission- I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against THe cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to me head , and sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, ," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my voice.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, Sir," I muttered , internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.

I didn't have to look up to know that it would be mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here , I thought. I'll crawl. I just need to get away from the smell.

Mike seemed eager as he put an unnecessary arm around my waist and pulled my own arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching , I stopped.

"Just let me sit for a minute ,please?" I begged.

He helped me sit on the edge of the walk. I didn't need the nurse i just needed untainted air.

"And whatever you do keep your hand in your pocket,"I warned,I was still a bit dizzy. I was a bit dramatic as i slumped over on my side. Thought the freezing, damp cement on the sidewalk was soothing as it pressed against my cheek.

"Bella, I dont know what to do" Mike said nervously.

"Bella?" A different voice called from the distance.

I dont know weather to see his presence right now as a good or bad thing.

"What's wrong- Is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I kept my eyes closed though i wanted to look at him and make him see how stupid he just sounded. Even though he knows im practically invincible hes still worried ill get hurt.

Mike seemed stressed with Edward here. "I think she's fainted. I dont know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now.

"Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. "Go away."

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any further."

"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protested. "Im supposed to do it."

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me . My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms.

"This isn't really necessary" I muttered only loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Would you rather I left you in Mike's capable hands?" Edward pauses.

"No" I say too quickly making Edward continue his stroll.

"Please don't take me to the fine now" I insist making Edward chuckle.

"Yes I did hear that you are a bit squeamish of blood" Edward teases ,but he does set me down onto my own two feet. I think he only does it is because we our out of Mike's sight now.

"So I don't find it luscious as some people do" I spoke points let towards him.

"Well let's see how well you acting skills are" Edward starts before I'm being lifted bridal style into Edward's arms.

"Edward" I shriek with a laugh.

"Just sit there in the corner and look ill"Edward instructs pointing to one of the chairs in this small office.

Immediately I lazily walk over to the seat and start pretending. Leaning my head against the wall makes my hair fan across my face and covers up my features. I stay as still as I can whilst I listen to Edward. He has everyone wrapped around his finger and I'm surprised at how easily he managed to get me a day off. No bribing needed just simply Edward.

"Your welcome " Edward teases and I shake my head astonished but follow him out into the rain.


	10. Story Time

Once Edward had gotten me out of school i flatly refused for him to drive me home. I am not incapable or driving and its not like i was ill or anything. I made sure to really thank him before leaving and to my embarrassment I'm pretty sure i said the the words thank you , much more times then was needed.

I meant to sleep in , but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see clear yellow light streaming through my window.I really couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be ,but it was defiantly the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle.

I never thought i would have to be going anywhere near a hardware store. But now i find myself on a Saturday morning in the parking lot of Newtons store.

"You came" Mike cheered with a look of shock on his face.

"I said I would didn't I"I replied and walked over to where the group was. Why would I not do something when I said I would? I chuckle. Humans are so silly.

"Hey Bella, You came!" Jess squealed in shock. Well actually the group all shared the same shocked face , well apart from Lauren. She was standing there giving me a harsh glare. I focus attention away from her and instead tried to stay in a positive mood.

"Well I was promised sunshine" I point out and It makes us all look up to the sky with smiles on our faces.

"Bella you can ride with me" Mike interrupts.i can see from my peripheral vision, that Jessica is glaring daggers at me. This only increases when he holds open the passenger door for me.

"Actually I get car sick in the front. I better sit at the back" I tell him then turn in the direction of Jessica with a grin."Jess could you swap seats with me?"

She was practically beaming at me."Of course Bella" She calmly said ,but only I could see how excited she really was.

Mike grumbled something like an sarcastic "Great" but it was too low for anyone to here.

I didn't mind having to be squished in between Angela and Eric. I had a good view of the window in front of me. I sighed a relaxed into the seat. I haven't been to a beach in ages. Hopefully the tides will stay out this time ,my thoughts added.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. When we had reached First beach i was in complete awe of the scenery.

It was so breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the grey, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbour waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance,but up close were every shade a stone could be: Terra-cotta, sea green,lavender,blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe ,some laying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

we picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge,and soon had a tepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

Mike sat next to me after he lit the driftwood, the flame crackled into different shades of blue and ,Jess was on Mikes other turned to him and claimed his attention.

After a hour of chatter,some of the boys decided it was time to eat. The placed some sausages on skewers then stuck them throw the flame. They would laugh at the sausage meat popped ,and the skin would burst. As we started to pass around the food a group of men approached us. I could make out their shining,straight black hair and copper skin form very far. They were all teenagers and the one of the men in the group ,politely asked Tyler if they could join us.

I moved so that i sat next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with i caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around- she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And i was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks , passing in a blur at times ,with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.

A few minutes later Angela decided to join the hikers for a walk.I was left all by myself, because i knew hoe risky it would be to go near the rocks ,or the sea to be exact. Once the seat next to me was vacant , Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked four-teen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.

"You're Isabella Swan , aren't you?"

It was like the first day at any school I've been to to.

"Bella," I sighed.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You brought my dads truck."

"Oh," I said, relieved , shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son"

"Yep," He replied. "So how do you like the truck?" He asked.

"I love it. It runs great."

"Yeah, but its really slow," He laughed. " I was so relieved when Charlie brought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It is a pretty slow," I agreed. "But it does great in a collision," I added ,because for me that was very helpful.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," He agreed with another laugh.

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. He had a pleasant husky voice.

"Sorry," I laughed, " I haven't seen any lately ,but ill keep my eyes open for you." I knew what he was talking about ,but i doubt he really thought i was being truthful.

He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked- in what i imagined was an insolent tone- from across the fire.

"My dad works with Her dad" he laughed, smiling at me again.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean ,Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before i could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes , do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway towards him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," He said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback ,but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullen's didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more- that they weren't allowed ; they were prohibited. I was intrigued by what he said, as i always want to find out more about the Cullen's, there the only thing that I've come across that is close to whatever i am.

Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane , yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.

I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullen's, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was yet inexperienced around grills, so that he wouldn't see through my shameful , flirting skills.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes. It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough.

As we walked north across the different shaded stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as i fluttered my eyelashes, like most girls do on TV.

"I just turned fifteen," He confessed, flattered.

"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," He explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if i was hoping for a yes. I think i sound like a complete idiot. I was afraid he would see through my acting and go running away in either anger or disgust from my poor flirting.

"Not too much," He admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want- after i get my license," He amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little to old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that i preferred Jacob.

"That's Sam- hes nineteen,"he informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the doctors family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what id thought id heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?" I pushed.

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I wont tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.

He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his vice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips.I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest i felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from- the Quileutes, I mean?"He began.

"Not really," I admitted. I've looked up so many different legends and myths over the years I'm sure i must have across it sometime along the line.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back tot eh flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories." Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. Its against tribal law to kill them."

"Wolves? How is that even possible?" I questioned, intrigued.

"Well, the legends say there were these three women. Each were unique in there own way ,but they were all powerful. One could bring back the dead, the second could freeze time and the third was more adapted then any of her enemy's. You would call them witches."

"Witches?" I was really interested now as i shifted in my spot to listen more intently.

"Yes, Witches, they created a spell to help the tribes Chief to destroy our one and only enemy The cold ones, or Vampires to you"

So the Cullen's were Vampires, which I already knew, and now the Quileutes are supposedly Wolves created by three witches. I started this whole flirting act to find out more about the Cullen's ,but I'm to intrigued to hear about the witches. They seem to have some much in common with me.

"What about the Witches?" I pushed, as Jacob stopped talking.

"Well, once the Quileutes had gotten the ability to change into a wolf they decided that the witches were to powerful to be able to live. The Quileutes forged a blade that could kill the witches ,but they knew of there plan. The witches bonded there body's together to create on person. Though they couldn't fight all of the wolves off, even as one powerful witch. When the blade pierced through there heart there soul was absorbed into it"

"What happened to the blade?" I asked as my heart started to hammer against my rib-cage with unnatural speed. Jacob saw my expression a smirked, happy that he had scared me. I was scared for a whole other reason though.

"Nobody knows. Though apparently if you are killed by the same blade then the witches soul is passed onto that person" He finished.

My hairs were standing on end as i took in all of this information. Freeze time, Bring back to life, more adapted. Being killed... It could have been the blade. Its not like i saw the weapon or the person that killed me. It would make so much sense. I have the witches soul within me. It makes sense but its so baffling to know the reality.

Could i really just be another human stuck with a witches soul?


	11. Research

I told Charlie and Renée I have a lot of homework to do ,and that I didn't want anything to was a basketball game on that Charlie was to engrossed with to even notice my unusual face or tone. Similar to Renée who was nose deep inside of a book.

Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones, and I plug them into my little CD player.I picked up a CD that I acquired when I was travelling in Seattle one time.I never fully listen to it because I was never one for jazz music, but now it seems like a good idea to relax me.

I popped into place on the disc tray and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I close my eyes but the lights still intruded, so I added a pillow over the top half of my face.

I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the different rhythms and instruments playing over each the third time I listened through the CD, I knew all the words to the first four songs , at least.I was surprised to find that I was really enjoyed listening to the music, once you get past all the different instruments ,you really get to understand the flow of the song.

The music did what I wanted it to. The soothing beats made it impossible for me to think, which is what I aimed for.I listen to the CD again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.

I open my eyes to a familiar place. Away in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognize the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'll be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back towards the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked of all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go back into the dark.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" He whispered, terrified.

"This way, Bella!" I recognize Mike's voice calling out the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacobs grasp, desperate to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes .The wolf faced away from me, pointing towards the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling ,low growls issuing from his between his expose fangs.

"Bella,run!" Mike cried out again from behind I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming towards me from the beach.

And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand shimmering, his eyes black and dangerous. He beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growls at my feet. I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, teeth sharp,and pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step forward.

The wolf launch himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed ,pushing my hands out in front of me as sparks shot across my skin.I was alone ,but I noticed two pairs of hands next to me. One pair to my left, and one pair to my right.I turned in shock to look at were strikingly beautiful. Each with brown ,wavy locks of hair and dazzling pure grey eyes. To grey to even be human, their iris were more like storm clouds. There hands matched my own as sparks like electricity shot out from all our hands.

The wolf cried out in pain as the Sparks hit his rib cage. The wolfs body tumbled to the floor as it trembled and writhed in pain. As I watched its body start to go limp ,I noticed the two women from beside me had left. Edward couldn't be seen ,as the light that was once there has disappeared. It was just me and...oh no!.

"Jacob!" I screamed out in a horrified cry, making my body lurch from my sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.

My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning. I groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto my face, kicking off my boots. I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. I rolled back over and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them off awkwardly as I tried to stay horizontal.

I could feel the braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge along the back of my skull. I turned onto my side and ripped the rubber band out, quickly combing through the plaits with my fingers. I pulled the pillow back over my was all no use, of course. My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid. I was going to have to face them now.I sat up, and my head spun for a minute as the blood flowed downward. First things first, I thought to myself, happy to put it off as long as possible. I grabbed my bathroom bag.

The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time

to blow-dry my hair, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel,

I crossed back to my room. I couldn't hear the presences of either Charlie or Renee in the house.

I hated using the internet. It was one of my biggest pet peeves,I was more of the paper and pen type of person. Call me outdated ,but as I lived through the century's i had to watch technology grow and adapt. Though i never did catch onto the popularity that is the internet.

The internet service here was terrible. The modem was outdated ,my free service standard; just dialing up took so long that I decided to go get myself a bowl of cereal while I waited.

I ate slowly, chewing each bite with care. When I was done, I washed the bowl and

spoon, dried them, and put them away. My feet dragged as I climbed the stairs. I went to my CD player first, picking it up off the floor and placing it precisely in the center of the table.

I pulled out the headphones, and put them away in the desk drawer. Then I turned the same CD on, turning it down to the point where it was background noise. With another sigh, I turned to my computer. Naturally, the screen was covered in pop- up ads. I sat in my hard folding chair and began closing all the little windows. Eventually I made it to my favorite search engine. I shot down a few more pop-ups and then typed in one word.

Witch.

It took an infuriatingly long time, of course. When the results came up, there was a lot

to sift through - everything from movies and TV shows to role-playing games,underground metal, and Gothic cosmetic I found a promising site - Witches A-Z. I waited impatiently for it to load, quickly clicking closed each ad that flashed across the screen.

Finally the screen was finished - simple white background with black text, academic-looking. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:

Fear of serious injury alone cannot justify oppression of free speech and feared witches and burnt women. It is the function of speech of free men from the bondage of irrational fears. - Louis D. brandeis.

Many witches have been given a bad name, there looks, there persona, all points to trouble. But its not what you see that you should be worried about. Its what they can do.- Anonymous

The rest of the site was a alphabetized listing of all the different myth of witches held thought the world. The first I clicked on, was England 16th century. I scrolled down through the information getting the same repetitive text. Women were always prosecuted and seen as guilty for the slightest crimes.

As a child i knew that many women were disappearing from the area ,but i never really thought about it as people being killed.

I read carefully looking for anything that sounded familiar or helpful. There doesn't seem to be anything of interest under the 16th century part so my eyes flicker to the side of the page. There's a list of different links that relate to what I've been searching. I click on each link and slowly my eyes start to weaken at how much the same words are repeated over and over . Magic. Green skin. Ugly. Demonic. Burnt at the stake.

I click on the last page; Graeae ( If you want to you can look them up and read about them. They just gave me really some inspiration and a name to put behind my story. Will be changing there original myth to fit this story :P)

Greek mythology- the Graeae or in English "Grey ones" "Beautiful women" or "Grey witches" also called the Grey sisters, were three sisters in Greek mythology who shared looks between them but unique gifts. Their names Deino, Enyo and Pemphredo.

I looked at the ancient looking picture of the three women and i wondered if this really was them. Was this just a drawing created based off someones imagination or what someone actually witnessed?. I scrolled down and continued to read.

The Graeae were sisters to the Gorgons. The Graeae took the form of young women who's beauty never seemed to fade, no matter how many years would pass. At times poets would describe them as "beautiful". In other legends they are described as being were three of the many powerful witches to live throughout all of history. They lived and served the Gods of Olympia and others who worshiped by there title.

Legends from quilliete folklore tell that the three witches transformed them into werewolves. The tribe did not coincided of the witches power so they decided to kill the three witches. The witches are a omniscient trios ,so there plan was useless. They merged themselves into one as a attempt to beat the werewolves.

They cast a immortality spell on themselves as a extra caution ,but this backfired when the quilletes used a forged blade to capture the witches soul. The blade was stolen from the quillete chief and to this day has still not been verified as found. Though we know that the blade is out there and if you are killed by the same blade, you shall have there soul passed onto you.

Overall, the story that Jacob told me seemed to be genuine to me. It was a relief to me that there was something other then stereotypical story's. I'd made a little catalogue in my mind as i read and carefully compare it with Jacobs story. Three witches, Wolves, Merging, Beautiful, Gifts and of course the Blade. There are two new bits of information in this story though. One, its a Greek myth and second, they casted a immortality spell.

My head was swarming and i could feel the start of a little panic attack starting so i decided to get out of the house, and into the fresh air.I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door.

It was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored my truck and started east on foot, angling across the yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under my feet and the sudden cries of the jays.

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk

wandering on my own like this. I could easily slip and snap my neck, then how would anyone be able to find trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east . It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples.

As my panic started to ebb away, my walking speed started to decline also. A few drops of moisture dropped from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth.

A recently fallen tree - I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss- rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree. This was the wrong place to have come.

I should have known, but where else was there to go? The forest was deep green and far too much like the scene in last night's dream to allow for peace of mind. Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away ,and not see me.

I forced myself to focus on the two vital questions I had to answer , but I did so unwillingly. First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob had said about the witches could be true. Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was giving me too much hope that I've slowly lost over the years. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how i was alive at this moment. I listed again in my the head the things i know about myself: the impossible speed, strength, sight, hearing, freezing time. immortality and not to sound vain but I'm not ugly either.

The only thing i could think of is that this must be true. So then this comes to the most important question of all. What am i going to do if all this is true?

If i have the soul of three Greek witches inside me- I don't even think my mind can process this. What should I do? Involving someone else was defiantly out. I cant even believe this myself; anyone i tell may have me thrown into a mental my metal struggle one person came to mine.

Edward.

He was the one person that i could talk to about this. Him being a vampire himself may help him see how real this could be. I promised myself that as soon as i saw Edward again I would talk to him about this.

When i got closer to the house i could make out the shrill ring of the kitchen phone. This had me running at a unnatural pace to find out who could be calling. I wont lie that i was disappointed once Jessica picked up the phone. I listened to her ramble on about incessant things like me helping her get closer to mike the other day at the beach. Then she went on to tell em that she asked mike to the girls choice dance and he agreed.

"So will you come with me and Angela after school tomorrow to port Angela's?" Jessica inquired and i pushed my body off the wall i was slumped against. Finally, i interesting topic.

"Yeah, sure. I need to find a good library anyway. Forks is kind of outdated" I joked and Jess laughed down the phone.

"Great. Well ill see you tomorrow then. Bye Bella" Jessica chimed in a merry tone.

"Bye Jess" I said and i tried to mirror her enthusiasm but it felt forced. Until tomorrow then.


	12. BookShop

When I open my eyes the next day, i am blinded by the light streaming through my window, onto my sun is yet again blessing Forks with lovely weather. I get out from my bed and move towards the light, its a beautiful contrast to the normal cloudy forks. I had hope for today that i really tried to suppress.

I dressed for the warmer weather in a deep blue V-neck blouse - something I'd worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix.I had planned my arrival at school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled the full lot looking for a space, while also searching for the silver Volvo that was clearly not there.

I parked in the last row and hurried to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.I knew the Cullen's wouldn't be in due to the sun ,but that didn't stop me from searching the lunch hall- then going to sit I'm my empty lab spot.

The Port Angeles scheme was on for tonight and i couldn't wait. I was anxious to get out of town, i don't know what kind of dangers may await out of this town limits. Also, i will be with Jessica and Angela so what if i do die tonight, will i have to move?

I vowed to myself that i would enjoy tonight and be in a good mood. I don't want to be the person who ruins Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe i could do a little clothes shopping as well.

I was disappointed that i couldn't speak with Edward today. I wanted to tell him about all the research i did and how much information i found out. Maybe after Port Angeles i can go over to the Cullen's house and speak with him.

After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks.

I left a note for Charlie and Renee on the table, explaining again where to find dinner, switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits.

Jess drove faster then most people I've been in cars with ,so we made it to Port Angeles by has been a while-well a couple decades since I've been out on a girls night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating.

We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's went to dinner with Mike and had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage.

I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face. The dance was billed as semi formal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Really," I began, I couldn't really tell them that the only experience I've had is courting. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything outside of that. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"I was never interested and people rarely asked me anyways," I answered honestly

She looked skeptical. "people ask you out here," She reminded me, "And you and Edward seem to be close." We were in the juniors section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.

"Well, don't forget Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?" I ask , even though i heard her loud and clear.

"Tyler told everyone hes taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said what?" I sounded like i was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks ,and now we had work to do.

"He was bragging about it for ages," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes. I cant believe he would do this, make up such a lie like this and spread it around school.

"Why would he do this? Im going to kill him" I ground my teeth.

"Well, he obviously likes you," Jess mumbles. "Maybe killing him is the only option."

The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming.

Jess was torn between two - one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks.

The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renée at home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need new shoes. The girls'-night high was wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler, leaving room for the gloom to move back in.

"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels - she

was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all.

Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

I chickened out. "I like those."

"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead - they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

I tried again. "Um, Angela..." She looked up curiously.

"How do you know"- I kept my eyes on the shoes-" When you like someone?" I failed miserably in my attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Well you... you just know. Its hard to describe. When your with them you become nervous and you cant stop staring at them and thinking about them. Your heart beats like crazy and you feel like you can barely speak to him when your alone." She says with a distant look in here eyes.

I smirk. "you sound like you know from experience," Angela blushes and shields her face from me.

"No." She mumbles.I let the subject drop as Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour - I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun - they didn't know what kind of books i wanted to search for.

They walked off to the car chattering happily, and I headed in the direction Jess

pointed out.I had no trouble finding the bookstore, it was exactly what i was searching for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers and books about spiritual healing. Through the glass I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcoming from behind the counter.

Curiously I pushed open the door and around six chimes went off above my head. The woman met my gaze and her warm smile grew and she made her way around the counter, towards me.

"My child, you bare light within you," She says in a voice that is barley above a whisper. I want to back out of this shop, this woman just had a creepy persona about her.

"Ummm... thank you?" I question. I move around the shop and search through the pile of books located in the Greek myth section.

"Graeae," A croaky voice mummers behind. I gulp and turn around to the old woman who is smiling at me.

"How did you know?"I ask her as i move away from the book shelf.

She leans in closer to me." I can sense it within you. You have the light , just like the me what is is like to have them within you?" she begs, her withered hands clutch at my own. I don't shy away like most would, but i do sense this nagging feeling of danger in the back of my mind.

"Its hell." I simply state and she frowns." Do you know of anyway to rid the spirits from me?"

"Of course. The knife my child, it is the only way to rid of the spirits," She mentions and i recall back to yesterday. The knife that the Quiletes created, that is what i think killed me and transferred the spirits into me.

"Do you know where I can find the knife?" I question again and she has a pitiful look on her face.

"The knife has been lost for decades. Were you part of a witches cult before your death?" The old lady questions and takes a seat on a old wooden stool.

"No, no nothing like that. I was just a normal girl."I tell her.

She hums in thought. "Then who ever killed you with the knife must not have know of its importance." There is a break of silence. "I'm sorry i cant help you in finding the knife, but please except some items to maybe help you with the spirits."

I helped the lady as she collect a huge pile of objects for me to take home with me. There were crystals, herbs, books, ornaments and relics for me to test out at home. She said they would connect me with the spirits and right now i was feeling open minded and i truly believed i could speak with them some how.

As i leave the shop with my bags in hand i turn around and say goodbye to the old lady. The chimes ring out into the abandoned street and i step out into the open cold night. I can see a figure across the road and it slowly approaches me.

"Edward what are you doing here?"


	13. La Bella

"Edward what are you doing here?" I question as his face becomes clear through the thick night fog.

"I was worried about you," He states. Something within me hums in happiness and my heart pounds at the thought that he cares about me.

"Edward im immortal," I remind him, I set about walking to the bay where i know Angela and Jessica are waiting for me.

He follows along a step behind me." I know that. But you're a danger magnet and like you told me, you can still die,you just come back after." He recalls and i stop in the middle of the street ,clutching the plastic bag in my hand. The noise distracts him and he looks at the bag with narrow eyes.

"What's in the bag?" He questions.

I sigh." It's just some research,"

"Research? To find out who you are?" He adds and i nod.

I began to walk again and Edward follows along through the cold night."Have you gotten anywhere yet?"

"I have actually. It's was actually unexpected ,but the quillets down in La push have some legends." I mumble and look down at the cracked pavement as i walk.

"The cold ones" Edward breathes out in a whisper. The name sounds familiar ,and it clicks into place that that's what Jacob called the Cullens.

"No. The Graeae." I point out and Edward looks at me his eyes snap towards the darkened alleys surrounding us. I can hear it before Edward even has to say anything. Drunk laughter and slurred, vile chants approaching us.

"There are men coming towards us," Edward states the obvious as his jaw tightens. There are no cars, no street lamps, no shops only open, abandoned roads.I hear a growl emit form Edward's throat as the men turn around the corner.

Each one were drunk, there clothes torn and shredded at the bottom with cotton unraveling everywhere. Mouth holes in each item of clothing and the hair messy and oily from filth. I know with my bad luck only i could have a group of men like this being approaching me.

Edward growls even louder, his snarl sounding threatening as he glares down the men and makes me gulp. His eyes are piercing with hatred and venom. "Hay sexay-" One of the drunk men slur then burp.

I place my hand on Edward's shoulder pulling him black slightly, but he doesn't move. "Edward we need to go now," I command him and i pull even harder on his top and immediately stop when i hear the tear of the fabric.

"Edward." I say more sternly as they get closer much quickly. Edward turns around with a burning hatred on his face. He takes my hand into his before pulling me quickly away at a human pace. There laughter is easily heard as we get further down the road.

"Distract me before i turn around and rip the heart out from there chest." He spits. I wince at the image and try to wrack my brain for something to say.

"uh- the graeae, it's a legend about three witches. If what im presuming is right then there spirit lives inside me. The bad luck and immortality is just an affect their souls have on me."I explain as i twist my fingers together.

"W-What?" Edward stutters and his eyes grow wide. "You think there are souls of witches living inside of you?" He questions and when he puts it like that it does sound crazy. But ive come to terms the reality isn't all it seems, and something this crazy is possible.

"Thats what i think. The lady in the bookshop gave me something to maybe help speak or connect with the spirits. I dont know if they will work or anything but its good t give it a try." I shrug. It seems Edward has forgotten all about then men as his whole body relaxes.

"Angela and Jessica are just about to leave." Edward mumbles and i want to smack myself in the head. I completely forgot where i was heading.

"I better say bye." I tell Edward as i begin to power walk when i see them descending the steps of the restaurant.

"Im so sorry guys, i got caught up." I tell them sincerely.

"Oh thats no problem- oh Hello Edward" Angela blushes when she spots Edward next to me.

He smiles."Hello Angela, Jessica" He nods his head and Jessica's cheeks immediately flush at the recognition.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er... sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting - sorry," Angela

confessed.

"That's fine - I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I smiled with a no of my head to assure her its what i wanted. I need to talk to Edward about the Graeae.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella... Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humor me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression.

Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded - it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me. She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I watched as her eyes flickered to me and scanned over my figure in annoyance. Once she finished assessing me she flashed Edward a wide smile before leading us to a table.

If only she knew of his true nature, maybe then she wouldn't be panting all over him.

She led us over to a table in the center of the room, it was big enough to host a meeting.

"Perhaps something a bit more private." Edward insisted quietly, and if my eyes are not mistaken he hands her over a hundred dollar bill. I blink in astonishment ,i haven't seen someone do that since the 20's.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as i was. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths-all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile,dazing her momentarily.

"Um"- she shook her head ,blinking-"your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized him."It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that- If i focus really hard i can hear her hyperventilating in the kitchen, and telling her colleague Amber how hot you are."

He seemed confused.

"Oh,come on," I said dubiously."You have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? I didn't think someone of your nature was this oblvious to there surroundings." I said referring to the fact that he is a vampire, who has the ability to know everyone's thoughts.

He ignored my question."Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted.

And then our server arrived, her face hostess had definitely dished behind the scene, and this new girl didn't look flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is amber, and i'll be your server can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking solely to him.

He looked at me, as he was obviously not going to be eating.

"Ill have a coke." I told him and he smiled slightly.

"Two cokes,"He said ,and i raised an eyebrow.

"Ill be right back with that," She assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"You shouldn't have gotten two cokes. That's just a waste of drink." I scowled ,playfully. "What?" I asked when she left.

His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "What happened at La push?"

"Well- One of the people who live on the reservation mentioned something about your family, and it spiked my interest," I started, and Edward hands balled into fists on top of the table.

"What did he say?"

"He said the Cullens dont come here. It sounded like something else so i wanted to find out. That's when i got Jacob to tell me." I added, as Edward interrupted me.

"Jacob...Black? How did you get him to tell you?"

I blushed." I gave a very bad attempt at flirting- it worked better than i thought it would." Disbelief colored my tone as i remembered.

"Id like to have seen that." He chuckled darkly. "And you accused me of dazzling people- poor Jacob Black."

I blushed even more and looked out my window into the night.

"What did you do then?" He asked after a minute.

"Well he started to tell me quileute legends about the cold ones and the werewolves. I knew you were what your are already so it wasn't any big deal to me. But then he mentioned how the werewolves were created." I spoke in a hush tone.

Then the waitress came back over with our drinks placed on a tray and she set them down with a basket of bread sticks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked pointedly towards Edward.

"Bella?" He gestured to me and the waitressed turn with a scowl towards me.

"Um i'll have the mushroom ravioli." I randomly pick a dish and watch as she looks back towards Edward with a full smile.

"And for you?"

"Nothing for me, thank you" He tells her still keeping his eyes on me.

"Uh- Just call if you change your mind" She winks suggestively and walks away once she realises he isn't looking.

"Continue please." He tells me and i take a large gulp from my glass of coke.

"So, werewolves were created by magic, to be more precise by three witches called graeae. They were each unique. One could bring back the dead, the other could freeze time and the last had the ability of advantage over any witches created them in order to help kill the cold ones. But once created the quileutes found them to be too powerful to live. The made a forged blade in order to capture their souls ,ut the graeae place an immortality spell on themselves. Though this didn't stop there souls from being taken into the blade." I explained and stopped when the waitress came back with my food. Edward seemed annoyed by her interruptance, and i could see he was hanging off my every word.

"Have you changed you mind ,sir? I can get you anything you like?" She asked him suggestively and stuck her chest out a little further.I tried to ignore this burning jealousy in my gut, and instead i stabbed a piece of ravioli harshly before popping it in my mouth.

"No thank you. Im fine," He repeated and she huffed before walking away again. Edward smiled at me while i carried on eating my food silently.

"Then why do you think you have got them within you?" He questioned and i bit my lip before grabbing my coke and finsihing off the whole glass. He slid the other one over towards me and i smiled shyly before taking it in my hands.

"Well, I never actually knew what killed me or who did it. It could have been that blade. Legend says that if you die from the blade then there souls are passed onto you and you live with the curse. The immortally, being able to free time. It's all due to the spirits, it has to be."I argued and i was surprised when Edward sighed.

"Bella-" He started and i loved the way my name sounded rollin off his tongue. "i get it that this is the closest you've come to finding out about who you are. But i really dont think that's what is happening to you. It must be something else." He sighed and i shook my head.

"No, Edward this must be it. There are so many things that point to it being true. If you exist then why is it so hard to believe the graeae do aswell?" I stated and he placed his knuckles underneath his chin.

"I guess you've got a good point. Its just...I dont want you to get your hopes up."He insisted and i gulped at how sincere he was.

I placed my fork down not feeling hungry at all and i took a look inside of the plastic bag. I didn't pay any attention to the mass of object, but instead i took out a handwritten piece of paper.

"All practices listed below must be done within a peaceful place and you must be connected with nature in order to obtain the best spiritual connections." I read allowed and i thought about what it said. I guess the backyard may suffice as an alternative.

"I know just the place." Edward grins and it makes my heart pound at how attractive he looks when he does that. As if he wasn't already dazzling, his smile just adds to his allure.

"Ill take you there tommorow," He adds when i say nothing in return. I nod and my stomach gets butterflies.

Tomorrow im going to find out if the graeae are real.

Tomorrow im going to be alone with Edward Cullen, again.


	14. Curiosity killed the cat

When Edward dropped me off twilight had reached its peak and the evening was flowing into the night. As we neared the house i could hear the sound of anothers engine and the flash of headlights ahead.

"Charlie is around the corner." he warned, staring through the downpour at the oncoming vehicle.

I hopped out at once ,once the car pulled up to the rain was louder as it hit my jacket in separate droplets.

I narrowed my eyes a little as the car came around the corner. It was not Charlie's cruise, but an unfamiliar black car. Through the windshield i could make out the figures of Jacob black and his father coming towards us.

Edward was staring at the car; his gaze locked firmly on Billys. His expression was a mix of frustration and defiance.

Then when i closed the car door he revved the engine, fully prepared to take tires squealed against the wet pavement, and the volvo was out of sight within seconds.

This must have something to do with the tribes treaty. Do they still actually believe in that nonsense, it didn't seem like jacob did at all when he spoke about it to me.

"Hey, Bella," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Jacob?" I asked, pretending to squinting through the rain. Just then, Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, hsi lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of me.

Jacob was already climbing out , his wide grin visible even through the darkness.

The remberal face of Billy black sat inside the car, staring at me , scrutinizing my face, so i smiled tentatively at him. I only know him for what Charlie has told me about him. He was about six years older than Charlie , with russet skin tone, matching Jacobs, and long silver hair ties back in a pony tail.

His eyes were wide to my smile, his nostrils flared and i watched the hairs prickle on his skin. My smile faded slowly as i took in his response to me. Can he sense the greae within me? His people are the ones who captured them.

Billy still stared at me with intense, anxious eyes, i groaned internally. Please dont let there be any complications tonight, just let them come and go without any drama , just for tonight.

"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.

I turned toward the house, beckoning to Jacob as I ducked under the porch. I heard

Charlie greeting them loudly behind me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he said disapprovingly.

"We get permits early on the razz," Jacob said while I unlocked the door and flicked on

the porch light. Renee was a the dining room table flicking lazily through a newspaper and sipping on some tea.

"Hey , mum" I greeted, time to put on the daughter glanced up confused then saw Jacob, Billy and Charlie entering for behind, realization flickered through her eyes and she smiled.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good night with your friends?" She questions me like any other mother and i smile nodding at her in reply.

"This is a surprise seeing you coming up from the reservation, i didn't think you would come down here unless you were with Harry?" Charile question while Billy wheels squeak and they enter the living room. I give Renee an eyeroll and she stifles a if they are in the other room i can hear them clearly.

"To be honest Harry's been acting like the one in a wheelchair lately, so i have you to turn too," I hear Billy explain. "And you have a big tv so when i watch a game ill be actually to see the ball," He chuckles and the rest of the boys follow.

"Go in there Bella instead of just spying on them from in here. Ill make pizza," Renee tells me and i raise an eyebrow. Through all generations of Swans ive lived with none have been able to cook. Lets just say culinary skills are not in are genes.

"Just remember Renee that black and golden brown are two very different colours,"I tell her seriously. If i smell one ounce of burnt dough in the air i know she's burnt the food , again.

"Ha ha , very take them some beers." Renee hands me four bottles and i give her one back with a smirk. I dont drink at all really, the thought of being reckless and a magnet to death, is quite scary.

"Here you go boys, drink up." I tell them handing them each a bottle and placing the bottle opener on the table. "Re- I mean mum is making some pizza for the match," I hint looking at the tv and seeing some football game playing. Not my type of thing but im mainly here just to listen in on their conversation.

"So, how are things?" Jacob asked me, as i ungracefully collapsed into the seat beside him on the three seater sofa. Billy and Charlie both engrossed to the screen in there own little armchairs.

"Pretty good." I smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you? Did you

finish your car?"

"No." He frowned. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." He pointed with his

thumb in the direction of the front yard.

"Sorry. I haven't seen any... what was it you were looking for?"

"Master cylinder." He grinned. "Is something wrong with the truck?" he added suddenly.

"No."

"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it."

I stared down at the pan, pulling up the edge of a sandwich to check the bottom side. "I got a ride with a friend."

"Nice ride." Jacob's voice was admiring. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought i knew most of the kids around here."

I nodded my head noncommittally , my eyes caught the slight turn of Billy's head at our conversation.

"How's things going with school." I tried to change the topic hoping it would work.

"Yeah its going fine." He smiles. "So who was it?" He asked, turning his body to face mine some more.

I sighed and wondered what type of response would come from Billy. "Edward Cullen."

To my surprise, Jacob laughed and Billy clenched his teeth. I glanced up at Jacob ,he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it ,then," he said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange." He spoke lowly so Billy couldn't hear. Though from Billys frown he obviously could.

"Jacob will you come and help me get some more drinks and the pizza, im sure its done ,but mum just doesn't understand cooked form uncooked." I joke, slightly making fun of Renee. He laughs ,but obliges and follows me into the kitchen, it's hard to talk with Billy right there.

"What do you two need?" Renee questions smiling at us from her place. Privacy, i think to myself ,but i dont say that, that just sounds like it has a very weird hidden meaning.

"Oh, um you go sit down in the living room mum , me and Jacob our going to get the pizza ready and everything. You go put you feet up." I lie trying to sound like a caring daughter. She raises her eyebrows confused ,but plays along. She probably would love to relax anyway.

"Alright sweetie thank you," She walks out of the room and i turn back to Jacob.

"So Billy believes in all the legends and stuff?" I ask.

He shrugs. "He can be a superstitious old man, and especially when the Cullens are mentioned."

I nod in thought and wrap the kitchen towel around my hand to avoid a burn by the backing try. When i open the door the warm air hits me and lights up my skin with its hot air. I grab the tray and try to quickly place it on the side.

"Can you get the plate from the cupboard. There in the one above the sink." I ask and he nods ,reaching to grab a large one.

"you dont think he would tell Charlie do you? About the- legends?" I add on and i hope i dont come across as being really nosey with all the questions im asking.

"I doubt it," He answered while crossing his arms over his chest ,making the muscles under his skin prominent. Being a girl i have no problem in saying this was distracting ,but not as distracting as Edward could ever be.

"There not really that close, and it's not something you just talk about to anyone." He tells me and knowing what i need he opens a draw and passes me the pizza cutter. I get to work right away, being extra careful in front of Jacob. If i cut myself and instantly heal that will be hard to answer.

"You told me," I say, then i hear the pick up of his heart beat at my words.

"Thats because you're special," His words make me blush and i place the slices in a pile on the plate once there all cut up.

"Um, you carry the plate i'll get the bottles." I pass it to him while going to the fridge, taking out three more bottles. Nice turn of conversation there Bella.

When we walk back into the living room Renee is in fits of laugher and Billy and Charlie are coughing from laughing so hard, tears are literally in there eyes.

"What happened here that we missed?" I ask slightly letting out a laugh for no reason.

Charlie grins and Renee looks up at me with apologetic eyes. "Charlie thought it would be a good time to tell a little childhood story of yours, from when you were a baby and playing outside with him throwing a ball,"Renee winks at me, for only my eyes to see.

This is obviously a load of rubbish seeing as im not actually there son. But a few white lies never hurt anybody. White lies actually save people if you think about it. If it helps to strengthen my fake persona then i dont mind what they make up on my behalf.

"Oh that story, well im glad you found it funny. But enough with the stories and time for pizza," I cheer excitedly and Jacob places the plate down , greedy hands grabs slices before the glass even hits the table.

It was a long night, all the pizza was consumed within minutes and the boys were still hungry for more, though they didn't make any complaints. I'm surprised the pizza was even edible, though it did have a weird tinge to it , you could still eat it.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure," I hedged. I dont think it would be safe if the folks find out about the greae; if there even real.

"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said to Charlie with a small smile.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged. Im glad he's made another new friend he can hang out with. Even if that friend does come with some hefty baggage.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night."

His eyes shifted to mine, and his smile disappeared. "You take care, Bella," He added seriously.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away.

I headed for the stairs and was glad when Charlie or Renee didn't call me for anything. I could act like normal now that Billy and Jacob have left. I couldn't wait to get in bed and just sleep the long hours of the night away. The closer the morning got , the closer the mystery begins to unravel.


	15. Start of a suprise

There was no sound of pattering raindrops when my eyes opened in the morning. I felt revitalized like I had this body full of energy just ready to be sprung from its confinements. It was all this bottled up excitement i contained, because today was the day.

My upper body raised off the bed and i grinned towards the plastic bag in the corner. All the belongings for today are in there, i cant wait to see what will happen. I get out of bed and throw over my pyjamas a white robe that was hanging on the back of my door.

I can only hear one heartbeat as I descend the stairs and smell the air to find Renee's wild flower scent much more potent than Charlie's musky scent. He must have gone out for the day to fish, he doesn't normally work on a Saturday.

When I step into the kitchen I see Renee sitting there at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers in her hands. I see the logo of the gas company and roll my eyes. I'm glad I have the body of a seventeen year old, that way I dont have to deal with the rent. Though im not some kind of scavenger that does not pay my do's , I contribute a much as i can from are my family, the only ones I'll ever have.

"How much are they asking fro this time?" I question when i see her nibble on the end of her pen. She sighs putting it down along with the papers, but not before sliding it over to me.

"They want five hundred by the end of the week," She tells me even though I already saw the figures on the paper.

"For what? We rarely use the gas. We surely haven't used enough of it in a month to cost five hundred dollars." I argue and flick to the next page which if cover in a whole page of small print. They always say to read it but people never do.

"Don't worry ill find a way to fix this, but i have to go out today," I say. I put the letter down and get up to make myself some toast. It shouldn't be that hard to find the Cullen's house, well i hope not.

"Oh,yeah where are you off to then?" Renee teases while i get the butter out of the fridge and take the freshly toasted bread out of the toaster and apply a thick layer of butter.

"Out. That's all you need to know." I said taking the toast and munching into it. She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows at me before standing and making her way towards me.

"Is it to do with that Jacob kid?" She questions and i cough making crumbs spray out of my mouth. She can't be completely serious about that. Jacob is just a friend and I wouldn't dare think of him as anything else, im ancient compared to him. Plus my interests are focused on someone else, someone with golden eyes.

"Nope, and you my dear granddaughter should not be worrying about where im going." I scold playful with a tap on her nose by my index finger. She rolls her eyes before leaning against the counter, her eyes taking a distant look to them.

"I sometimes forget your older then me-" She tells me when i consume my last bite of toast. "I'm quite jealous really, each day i get older and closer to death. While you stay here alive and beautiful like you will forever."

I frown at her ,trying to understand that from her point of view. " I can see where you might think that's good, but when you have to watch the people you love die, watch as they grown old, watch as everyone around you fades away year after year, you will want death. You will crave it" I say. She opens her mouth then closes it not quit sure what to say. I dont either so i make a hasty exit and jog up the stairs back to my room.

I manage to waste away a few precious minutes of the morning by pampering myself. I take a longer shower than usual and take time to brush my hair through so its soft and silky. I pick out my old jeans ,faded from the dark blue they were in patches from the amount of accidents ive been in. I think ive had these since the car accident in 1934 ,or it could have been another event , i can't quite recall.

I put on a white top with a grey jumper so that the white collar folds over the top of the jumper. I pull my brown leather boots on and make sure to wear my thick socks. I doubt the rainless skies will stay this way all day.

One last glance in the mirror I take a deep breath and pick up the plastic bag. I tip out all the contents into my school backpack and sling it over my shoulder. As i walk down the stairs all I can think about is how im going to find the Cullen's. Maybe if i try a web search on my phone? I wonder while taking the last step off the stairs and heading for the door. Just as i grab my raincoat the phone in the kitchen rings.

I push my parka into my bag aswell when the ringing cuts off and Renee answers it. "Hello?" I hear a quiet voice speak up from the other end.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen can I talk to Bella please" Alice asks, her voice sounding crackly and small from the receiver. Alice? one of Edward's sisters, it must be. I've seen her in school but have yet to speak with anyone of them besides Edward.

I walk into the kitchen while putting my backpack back on. Renee sees me and beckons me toward she with her hand even though im already aware she wanted to speak with me.

"She's right here," Renee says before handing me the phone. I take it and give my lips a little lick before speaking.

"Hello, um Alice," I greet and im not prepared for the squeal i hear from the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, Bella ive wanted to talk with you for so long. But Edward being him told us to stay away from you because you had enough worries without dealing with us," She huffs and i giggle slightly. That's so considerate of Edward but at the same time very unnecessary. I would love to get to know everyone of the Cullen's. They would understand me more as a person than any other would.

"Well what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him," I giggle and so does Alice.

"Exactly just like this. He was coming to surprise you by picking you up, but I had to tell you because i had a vision of you running off into the words before he arrived-" She tells me and I pause for what feels like a minute before speaking.

"Did you say you had a vision?" I ask and hear her musical chuckle come through the speaker.

"Don't think Edwards the only vamp with talent. I've got to go he's going to be there in a few seconds. Bye Bella, you're going to have a great day trust me."

"Wait Alic-" I start but the dial one rings out. I mutter a quick curse before putting the phone back on the rack and rushing to the door.

When i open it a shiny silver Volvo pulls up to the curb and i see Edwards gleaming smile through the tinted window. I turn and smile so he cant see and shut the door behind me. My heart is racing out of pure excitement, but i dont know if its because of what we're going to do or the fact that Edwards here.

"Well this is a surprise," I fake smile and Edward gets out the car to walk around the front to open the passenger door.

"I am nothing but full of surprises," He comments with a bow and i bit my lip at his chivalrous ways. It reminds me of the people i used to see in the upper parts of London. Men holding chariot doors open and taking the lady's hand to help them step up and down. I never got to have such privileges , I was just a child who watched on while mother shopped for fruit in the market.

"That you are," I wink and walk closer to him. His eyes are lighter than ever making the gold so prominent ,it's starting to look at and makes me dazzled in their wake. I cant help but stare at him for a second longer in which he points out the one thing i missed.

"Were even matching," He laughs gesturing to out clothes. I tilt my head and look up his body from his brown leather shoes, dark stone washed jeans and grey jumper matching mine with a white collared top underneath. Though he looks like a male god and i look like a plain Joe.

"I guess we are," I say then approach the open passenger door and slide in. He shuts it after me and runs to the drivers side within a second. With a huge grin thrown my way he revs the engine and sets off on a journey to our destination.

I look out the window and watch the trees blur by as the Volvo eases down the winding streets with ease. He's driving at a pace that should make him serve off the road but he doesn't seem worried. I know he's a vampire and his senses are heightened but he should still be cautious.

"Watch out with the speed. I'm not your average human remember , even with your superb driving something might go wrong." I tell him and immediately notice the speedometer go down to a reasonable 59 mph.

"Sorry, forgot your a magnet for danger." He says and throws me an apologetic look as his eyes linger on me before turning back to the road. More like a magnet for death, i think to myself as we continue on down the never ending roads of endless trees.

The sun shone bright in the sky and beamed through the clouds that sometimes covered it, only for it to appear again a second later. Maybe my coat will not be needed for today, hopefully. I looked out the front windshield to see the road with not continuous slab of road just the end of a pavement.

"Did you take a wrong turn?" I question. That would be laughable if he did, a vampire getting his directions wrong, sounds as unlikely as it is.

"No, we just have to go by foot from here," He says when the car stops and the engine cuts off at the end of the road. A full expanse of forest is all i see when Edward opens my door and waits for me to jump out before he shuts it behind me.

"Is it far?" I question tilting my head from side to side to try and get a better view of the depths of the forest. Nothing spectacular just the same boring forest as there is every where."Is this the place you were talking about? You know there are forests right near my house, we could have just gone there." I tease and he shakes his head while taking a few steps into the tree lining.

"No this isn't it. It will take a few hours by human speed. Why dont you get on my back?" He asks then kneels down onto his knees.

"I can run-" I try to argue but he shakes his head and turns back at me. I'm definitely not going to win this fight the determination in his eyes is too strong.

"You dont know the way it will be faster." He informs me and turns back to the trees waiting for me to get on his back.

"But-"

"Bella dont make me force you. dont you want to get set up and started as soon as possible," He says. Of course this makes me get unsteadily onto his back and once my legs and arms are attached to him he stands up then sets off into a run. It feels faster then when i usually run, and my backpack keeps bouncing on my back making a crystal slam onto my spine.

"What's that light up ahead?" I ask over the slight wind as we whip past trees making leaves crunch underneath us as we go.

"That's the place were going." He tells me ,but as we near it he slows down to a stop and i slide off his body getting my balance back.

"Go ahead." He gestures with his hand to go forward so I do so. Taking quick strides forward i push past the branches and walk into the most beautiful place ive seen. Words cant describe this dome like meadow.

The willow trees hang branches full of vibrant fresh leaves and make a perfect circle in the sky that allows the sunlight to beam down. The full grass is long,but not overgrown or freshly cut, its the perfect length and sways in the slight breeze in the air. Colours, different colours made by small flowers hidden in the grass. A mixture of lilac, lemon and rose.

I shake the bag off my shoulder and drop it to the floor as i stare up at the su in wonder. I turn around and want to ask Edward how he found this place ,but when i do i see him stuck in the shadows of the trees.

"What are you doing ,come on" I say and give him a reassuring smile to come to me.

He seems to have to prepare himself before he does. With a deep breath he collects himself and takes one large step so hes in the the sunlight. I didnt expect his skin to erupt into tiny shards like diamonds. Glints of light bounce of his body, as if hes sparkling like the perfect gem.

"Oh my god," slips past my lips as i watch him just stand there.

"I know im a monster." I muttered his head hung low like hes ashamed of it. Hes far from wrong in that case.

"No- no Edward you're beautiful." I say with complete honesty. He looks up at me with some sort of look in his eyes that i can't put a name too. So much intensity that i have to look away and look back down at my backpack on the ground.

"This place is perfect, let's get set up." I cough trying to act casual. I get sit down onto the floor and zip open my bag to pull out the piece of paper with instructions on it. There are a list of sites for each of the and apparently i'll need them all.

I followed each step and instructed Edward where to place some of them:

1\. Prepare the area, clear of any debris or rubbish that may interrupt a spiritual connection.

No problem there.

2\. Make sure you yourself are clean ,using the provided oil.

I used that this morning in the shower already.

3\. Place four white crystals into a circle at least three meters from one another.

4\. In Front of you light a white candle, and purple candle and a black candle.

5\. Using the grey salts and rouge herbs spill both into the center of the circle.

6\. Repeat the chant- Speak with me, my inner me- until all three candles blow out they will relight once the spirits have fully left this plane.

"Okay, well thats everything, should i start chanting?" I question as i sit in front of the three lit candles. Edward shrugs next to me as he glints under the sun.

"Speak with me, my inner me. Speak with me, my inner with me, my inner me," I repeat with my eyes focused on the candles.

"Speak with me, my inner me," I say with more passion and stare at the candles waiting for something to happen. Nothing does and i keep repeating it over and over again.

"Speak with me, my inner me ," I say my hope draining slightly. Then i see the tiniest diminishment of light from the white candle and i know it must be working, so did Edward because he quickly sits up watching it.

"Keep going," He encourages and i continue with increasing hope.

"Speak with me, my inner me. Speak with me, my inner me" I chant and then with a gust of wind. The black candle stuffs out, then the white and then the purple leaving just a wisp of black smoke in their disappearance.


	16. End of a suprise

We just sit there staring at the candles then looking at the circle. The crystals start to glow and become vibrant with a white sheen of light escaping them.

The sound of a whisper flows in the air but it's not english, it's not even words. It's more like a hum and tune to a song perhaps. But it's not from me or Edward, and we know there is no one else near by. Did this ritual actually work?

"Ask something?" Edward encourages me and I take a deep breath as I look at the circle.

"Hello? Um... What's your name?" I asks do you expect me to ask a spirit, I'm to scared to even think yourself together Bella you need to get answers.

"Many names-" a soft voice breeze carrying the words in a sing song way.

"But which do you seek child?" Another says in a more raspy voice. She may be a older spirit due to her tone of voice.

I gulp and bite down on my lip, my hands trembles but I hold onto my composer.

"Greae." I say and hear a howl of women as they all talk at once. I can't make out any words a it is not english ,but then it changes and one answers me.

"You shan't speak of the Greae." A venous voice shouts. Three different women's voices, each different, i must be talking to the Greae. I want to get out of here because im sacred as hell right now. I've never encounter such things as spirits before and now im just talking to them ,and they dont sound very friendly.

"Deino, hush now. She has been cursed by the blade, she is the being we are captive inside, can't you tell." A voice solds, making me swallow hard. They know about the blade, they are actually stuck inside of me. No way, this isn't real. Just has my head starts to swarm with impossibilities the voices speak to me.

"What year is it child?" One asks and i want to tell her im far for a child but i dont.

"It's 2015."

"Melineues wasting away ,that's how long we have been trapped sisters." A voice wails in a cry and I turn to Edward not knowing what to do. With a wondrous expression on his face he moves closer and places a gentle hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Child, what is your name?" The vicious voice hisses in a demand.

"B-Bella Swan" I stumble over my words and take a deep breath.

"We are weakening dear Bella, our connection is loosening and we are going back towards the will try to answer your questions but you must be quick." one tells me and i instantly grow a large liking to her, she seems like the mother type.

"Why can't i die? Why do i freeze time? Why has this been happening for over three hundred years? How can i get rid of you?" I Demand and one chuckles-probably the mean one- while the others sigh.

"So many questions and two little time, our magic protects your body these are just defences that our magic is accustomed to. If we knew a way to rid of are spirits we would, but we dont and i am sorry. Our time is nearing an end and we only have one warning for you, do not trust-"She instructs as her voice grows fainter and fainter.

"Who?" I ask and get not reply but a wisp of a whisper in the air. "Who can i trust?" I demand again.

"Iacobus" She whispers . The candles spark back to light and the crystals fall back to their original plain state.

"Lacobus? What does the mean?" I ask Edward and his eyebrows narrow in confusion at the word.

"Its latin," He says and brings his finger sup to run through his hair. "It means James. Do you know someone called James?" He questions and i shake my head in reply.

Why should i not trust someone called James? It doesn't make sense. Maybe it's a warning for the future, they must have sensed something.

"At least we have answers, at least you know what you are now Bella," Edward comforts me while laying back onto the grass he shuts his eyes letting even more diamond shards glitter over his body.

"What's that?" I question back, stunned slightly by his angelic features.

"A human stuck with a curse that she cant fix, but you're brave and i will help you find away Bella."

"Why are you helping me?" I blurt out. I didnt want to sound so ungrateful ,but the question has been on my mind for sometime.

"Thats a good question," He sighs. "Lie down and i'll tell you" I obey immediately laying down in the grass as it touches my skin like silk.

"I've never cared for a humans life before, never felt emotion towards them at all really. I just carried on through life hating myself for being a monster. Then you came ,and from the first time that i saw you in the cafeteria all i saw was a human at first glance, just an ordinary teenage girl. Then you sat next to me in biology, and your scent was so delicious i had to control the urge to pounce on you through out that whole hour," He spoke and a chill run up my spine from the memory.

"You remember." He announced obviously hearing the skip of beat from my heart.

"I do, i didn't understand why you hated me so much," I announce and he nods in understanding though he keeps his golden eyes hidden from me still as i lay on my side to face him, while he lays facing towards the sun.

"I left for a week. I needed to clear my head before i did something that would upset my whole family and myself. I did visit your house beforehand -before i left- I was angry at you. I couldn't comprehend how a little human girl could make me lose my control, but then i saw you there just reading on the coach and i saw your innocence, of course you meant no harm and i wouldn't dare kill you so i went to Alaska."

"When i came back i tried to be friendly towards you, then you nearly died, but that's when i saw you. The real you and when you called yourself a monster i couldn't believe it. We were just alike and from then i could stop this draw i had to you like we were tethered. I want to protect you from evil and keep you safe, but i know i can't."

"I recon fate brought me to you for a reason-" He started and i cut him off with a sarcastic laugh.

" Yeah to kill me," I blurt then slap my hand over my mouth. Edward finally opens his gorgeous eyes and turns on his side to look at me. He shakes his head smiling then brushes back a strand of hair covering my left eye.

"No Bella, quite the opposite. You're my last brand of heroine and i need to save you," He mumbles and his eyes flutter closed again while i watch his skin glow.

"I dont want you to feel like its your duty to have to save me Edward. Its not your job," i argue then hang my head low.

" I want to," He smiles then lays back down towards the sun.

We lay there in silence for a while just enjoying the sun as it shines down upon both of us. Sometime through my thinking i move closer to Edward and hesitantly i turn my head toward his relaxed body. He's humming a soothing song ,one ive never heard before but its magical to listen with no words and just a soothing rhythm in the background is magical to hear.

If he wasn't here right now with me i would be stressing over what happened with the Greae. Learning my identity and being is all i ever wanted. If i would have know the answers were in forks all this time i would have gotten answers years ago. But then i wouldn't have met Edward so maybe this is a good thing. Maybe Edward just outways all the bad in my life, maybe Edward is just the only answer i need.

Edward is what i need.

Very slowly my hand reaches out to touch his hand hes frozen already but his eyes pop open to see me and what im doing.

"Sorry." I mubble moving my hand away but he captures my wrist and gently places it back onto his skin.

"No continue, you dont understand how good it feels." He tells me while relaxing back. I take a shaky breath in and run my fingers over his sparklingly skin. You would think at sight that the texture would change but it doesn't. He's still hard as rock and cold as ice ,but somehow its amazing to feel ,so different that it warms my heart.

Edward Couldn't have been wrong when he told me we are connected. I can feel it in my heart when im near him and feel it when im away. I feel drained when he's further away, i feel less human. Then when he's there i just feel whole and its him who makes my heart grow more human each day.

My hands slowly move to his face and i run across his straight jaw line to the tip of his nose. He grins when i poke at his cheek to see if it would be squishy like mine ,but it was like rock as expected. I didnt want to press too hard for fear of hurting him, but i doubt i could do much damage.

"You're so warm,"He mumbles then opens his eyes making my hand stop its movements. I see them darkening slightly before ,in a quick move he bolts upright and stand up.

"We should get going , it's getting dark," He mutters not looking my way, and he starts to move back towards the way we came.

I shut my mouth as i hands open from shock and grab my bag while standing up. The sun is getting lost in the clouds as it nears night ,but i didn't expect for that type of reaction. Was it something i did? I dont want this to be awkward between us.

"We should run if we want to make it out by sunset," he tells me with a small smile. so hes not unhappy with me then, well thats definitely a relief. I push the straps of my bag up my arms before a giddy voice chirps and idea to me

I stop and turn to Edward with a grin, maybe i can make this more fun, bring back our friendship and try to forget me touching him like that.

"How about we race?" I ask and Edward chuckles like its the most humorous thing in the word."What?" I pout placing my hands on my hips.

"Well for one i would win and two you dont know where we are going."He points out the obvious but i tilt my head to the side and click my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"Just tell me the direction so i can embrass you," I say and narrow my eyes at him. I know i can beat him, maybe not from the speed prospect but i have my little advantage. That advantage is being able to freeze time, and right now freezing Edward would be a great little sneaky advantage.

He smirks then crosses his arms over his chest." You dont want to do this Bella," He tells me.

"Oh ,I do" I remark with a grin. At least he cant read my mind so he cant tell my hidden plan. He sighs before taking a step towards me.

"Fine then, but what do i get if I win, well when i win." He questions and i smirk to myself.

"Whatever you want likewise with me when I win ,which i will." I say.

"Alright deal. North west, first back to the car. 3-2-1 Go!" He yells and he sprints ahead of me already at a faster pace then i could match. Wow he is really fast. I run with as much speed as i can muster but it's not match to his, so i bring out my back up.

Pushing my hands up and focusing on him the leaves slow down while my palm tingles with energy. The bugs stop moving and the wind stills around me as Edward's body freezes in a blur. I run past him knowing that the freeze will wear off soon. I keep running and laugh to myself in joy when i see the silver Volvo up ahead. In a few steps i'll be there i mentally cheer ,as i break out of the trees i take in a deep breath and turn around expecting to see Edward running towards me.

"Ahem" I hear a fake cough and gasp while turning around and seeing Edward walk around the back of the volvo and towards me with a cheeky grin. How the hell did he get there? Theres no way he got here before me.

"Nice little stunt back there with the freezing tick, unfortunately for you, you didn't freeze me completely so it lasted about one second," He smirks and my smugness fades away all at once. I was so piped up about winning i didn't fully focus, and now as a result ive lost.

"Now i do believe i have a prize to cash in. Anything i want wasnt it?" He questions even though he knows the answer. I didn't take Edward as the competitive type but im guessing thats what being good at everything does to you.

My heart beats faster at the thought of what he will ask will he ask for? What could he possibly want from me?. I take a deep breath as he comes closer, not in a predator type of way, like a moth to a flame, no. His gold eyes are gentle with a deep hidden secret within the smoldering of them as they come nearer.

"First close your eyes," He commands but i dont do as he says. Why would i stop one of my most valuable assets right now? I want to see what he's going to do. "Bella-" He smiles then does the unexpected comes close enough so that i can see each eyelash on his eyelids. I can smell his scent and i want to close my eyes from the desire of his scent. "Just close your eyes," He soothes and with a deep breath i let my eyes flutter closed.

"Stay very still," He strains and it makes me want to open my eyes. Why do i need to stay still? What the hell is going on?

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," He mumbles in a whisper. His free hand strokes across my heated skin ,making my arms fall slump to my sides. His skin so soft yet so cold and surly as hard as rock. I shift a little so his hand covers more of my skin and he moves away. I wanted to complain ,but i didn't, i liked his touch too much- much more than i should.

Slowly i felt his hand brush my cheek again before he held my face with both of his hands. The coldness of them feeling amazing against my flushed skin. I know he can hear the racing of my heart ,but i can't control it, hes touching me and it feels so good to be touched by another person, especially in such a loving way.

He just held my face in his hands for a couple seconds and i had to battle with myself so i didn't open my eyes. Then his cold marble lips came into contact with mine. I wasn't prepared for that and neither was my body, i dont even think Edward was expecting my type of reaction. My heart pounded against my rib cage, my breaths came out if fast pants and my hand s wound into his hair ,tightening my fingers into his auburn locks.

My lips parted as i breathed in his heady i felt him turn unresponsive against me, he'd become stone once again. I must have overwhelmed him becuase gently but with a force his hands push me back off him so i can see the wild look in his eyes as he tries to gain control of himself.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement," He eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held my face just inches from his. His eyes smoldering into mine making me dazzled all over again.

"Should I... ?"I tried to disengage myself, to give him some hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.

I kept my eyes on his, watched as the excitement in them faded and he smiled a surprisingly impish grin."There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Tolerable?" I asked.

He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish i could say the same, I'm sorry i just wasn't expecting that." I said my voice acerbic.

"Don't worry about it, it seems im not the only one full of surprises," he winks and i chuckle remembering this morning.

"Today is just one big surprise," I mumble.


	17. Ghostly chuckle

Edward drove well even if it was at a great speed. With the risk of me dying nearly every minute somehow he kept the car stable and out of trouble. An accident wouldn't be easy on these empty roads and with a vampire as a driver.

I couldn't help but glance over at him. His jaw was set into a firm clench as he watched the road. He didn't necessarily have to but i felt like he had something on his mind. I know I had something on my mind, and he was right in front of me.

My eyes weren't as good as his but they were better than any humans. His eyes would smolder when they looked at me. It was like watching the honey in his eyes melt around the never diluting iris. When he was hungry, i mean really hungry those iris's would be nonexistent. He would have just black depths of round holes looking at you.

I wouldn't have thought Edward would ever kiss me. I didn't even realise I wanted him to kiss I felt his cold lips. Now it feels like im craving him .Even sat here in this little space with him I feel a heat flow over my body at the 's no way he couldn't hear my heart, because i definitely could and it was loud.

I needed a distraction from my own thoughts.

"How did you become a vampire?" I ask him and his head turn towards me as soon as he speaks. His hands tighten on the steering wheel as he looks only at me. Though he drives without looking at the road at all.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901," He started and when he said that a small smile rose on my face. I was in Chicago in 1903, on research business-though it was a lost cause.

"Carlisle found me in 1918 during the summer in a hospital bed," He stopped then continued. "I was dying of the spanish influence. My parents had already died and Carlisle was looking for a companion, he chose me. Nobody was watching, they wouldn't notice if i was gone, so he bit me and took me away from the hospital to transform."

"That was a bad time, I remember how everyone was so worried about it becoming a word wide spread. I caught it constantly." I told him as I peered out the window. Images of people coughing with pain and sweat all over their faces . It wasn't a good time to be alive at that time.I remember how hard I tried to kept Renee's mother far away from anything she was only a young girl then.

"I dont remember it well- it was a very long time ago and human memories fade."

He seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts too, before he continued."I do remember how it felt when Carlisle changed me. It's not a easy thing , not something you could forget."

"How does it work? The whole changing thing. Is it just a bite and then you transform?" I questioned.

His knuckles clenched slightly when I asked this. There was apprehension in his eyes as he contemplated telling me.

"Yes and no. We have venom that we inject into our prey, it takes three days to go through the hole transition to human to... Its very painful," He muttered and I could tell from the set of his lips ,he would say no more on this subject.

I was still curious though.I wanted to know more about his kind, It was like I need to know.

"Do you regret Carlisle saving you?" I ask him after he silence seems to enclose around us. I wanted to break it. I liked hearing his voice.

"No. He acted from loneliness. That's usually behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow her heart was still beating.""

"So you must be dying, then, to become..." He never liked to say the word so i refrained from using it also.

The respect in his voice for his father was strong when he spoke next.

"No, thats just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." I shifted in my seat to face him more."He did tell me its easier," he continued, "if the blood is weak." He looked away from me and at the now dark road, and I could feel the subject closing again.

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him- he was careful with his thoughts around me." He rolled his eyes. "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmet. She was hunting - we were in Appalachia at the time- and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her." He threw a pointed glance in my direction, his hand raised, to brush my cheek with the back of his cold hand.

"But she made it," I encouraged, looking away from the unbearable beauty of his eyes.

"Yes," he murmured. "She saw something in his face that made her strong they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in a given place. Forks seemed, perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." He laughed. "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, again."

"Alice and Jasper?"

""Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we

refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another... family, a very different

kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him.

Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."

"Really" I interrupted with fake fascination. I already know about Alice's ability to see into the future. To think she saw me and Edward kissing is a little embarrassing, also she must know about the Greae.

"See sees things- things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

His jaw set when he said that, and his eyes darted to my face and away so I quickly i nearly missed it.

"What does she see in my future?" I question and his knuckles clench onto the steering wheels so hard I hear the metal crunch and gorna under strain.

"I dont know. She shields her thoughts from me." He tells me. "She only lets me see if there is any possible threat towards you or if more of our kind are coming to our land."

"Are there a lot of... your kind?" I was surprised. How many have been walking around and I haven't noticed?

"No, not many. But the majority dont settle. Only those like us, who've given up hunting people"- a sly glance in my direction- "Can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live... differently tend to band together."

"And the others?"

"Nomads, for the most 've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us prefer the North."

"Why is that?"

We were parked in front of my house now, and he'd turned off the engine to his was very quite and dark; no moon, no strats just dark clouds. The porch light was off so I knew Charlie was out and Renee must be in bed.

"Did you have your eyes open this afternoon?" He teased. "Do you think I could walk down the street without causing a traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in eighty- odd years."

I couldn't really relate to that. I've lived much longer then him and I always carved the nighttime. It was my sanctuary where I could fantasise and escape reality. I could be a normal teenager in my dreams; I could live free.

"So thats where the legends came from?" I question.

"Probably."

"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?"

"No, and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't had a vision of Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage."

There was so much to think through, so much i wanted to ask. I wanted to know more about the Cullens and how they lived. It fascinated me and scared me all at the same time. But to my great embarrassment my stomach growled. Ive been so consumed in the madness and excitement of today, i hadn't even noticed my hunger. I realized now that I was ravenous.

"Im sorry, Im keeping you from dinner."

"Im fine, really."

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget."

"I've never spent so much time with someone who doesn't eats food," I say smiling slightly. " I want to stay with you." It was easier to say in the darkness ,that way he couldn't see the burning in my eyes from his to not go. It felt like i was craving to have him near. Ever since that kiss this pull between us has seemed to intensified. Well, at least for me.

"Can't I come in?" He asked.

"Would you like to?" I couldn't picture it, this godlike creature sitting in or small shabby kitchen, on a wooden chair.

"Yes, if it's all right." I heard the sound of his door close and he was quick to flash around my side and open my door aswell.

"You make me feel like im back in the eighteenth century," I tell him as he holds out his hand to help me out of the car.

"I guess you just make my human side resurface," He gleams.

He walks beside me in the night, his footsteps light like a panther. I could hear the faint sound of Renee's slow breathing from upstairs.

"We will have to be quite. Renee is asleep." I told him and with a quick movement I grabbed the key under the eave and unlocked the door, before putting the key back.

"Very human," He mutters and i turn slightly to see his smile.

I push open the door as I answer.

"Its not like anyones around to see it,"

I shut the door behind him and he seemed to walk in the direction of the kitchen without needing a guide. I placed my backpack by the door and made a mental note to take it upstairs later. I kicked off my boots and followed trail of cinnamon and grass scent Edward left behind.

"How did you know where the kitchen was?" I ask him as i move towards the fridge and take out the leftover lasagna. I placed it on a square plate, heating it in the microwave. The buzzing noise filled my ears, as it revolved, spreading the aroma through the kitchen.

"I saw you coming in here alot to talk to your mum," He stated.

"You were watching me?"

"What else is there to do at night," He shrugs.

"Sleep."

"I can't sleep Bella."

Oh...I didn't take my eyes from the plate of food as I spoke.

"How often?" I asked casually.

"Hmmm?" He sounded as if i had pulled him from some other train of thought.

I still didn't turn around. "How often did you come here?"

"I come here almost every night."

I whirled around, stunned."Why?

How did he come here every night and I didn't even realise. surely I would have noticed his presence, heard or smelled him.

"You're interesting when you sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk."

"No!" I gasped, head flooded my face from the confession. I've been told repeatedly about my dream talking at night. It was mostly when i was restless, which was constantly due to my lifestyle.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you angry with me?"

"That depends!" I feel like the breath had been knocked out of my lungs.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed, i tried to keep my voice down, as the shock consumed me.

Instantly, silently he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was mortified. I tried looking away from his eyes.

"You miss your parents," he whispered. "You worry about Renee and Charlie. And when it rains it makes you restless. You used to talk about a village alot, but its less often now. Once you said, 'It's too green.'"He laughed softly, hoping I could see, not to offend me further.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," He admitted.

I sight in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

"Oh no!" I hung my head.

He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.

"Dont be self conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about im not ashamed of it."

Then we both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway, saw the headlights flash through the front windows, down the hall to us. I stiffened in his arms.

"Should your father know im here?" he asked.

"He's not my father really. Im not sure..." I tried to think it through quickly. It wouldnt matter if Charlie met Edward.

"Another time then..."

I watched in amazement as he disappeared up the flight of stairs without a noise. The only thing that could be heard was the opening click of my bedroom door, then the closing click.

"Edward!" I hissed.

I heard a ghostly chuckle from upstairs, then nothing else.


	18. Bedroom Talk

The sound of a key turning in a lock got me standing up taller.

"Renne?" Charlie called out. His heavy boots connecting with the floor as he shut the front door.

"She's asleep, Charlie," I tell him. My heart started to calm down ,as i grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table while he walked into the room. His footsteps sound even more nosy after my day with Edward and his cat like feet.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He held onto the same chair Edward sat on as he kicks off his boots making them clatter to the ground.

I took my food with me, scarfing it down as I got his dinner. It burned my tongue. I filled two glasses with milk while his lasagna was heating, and gulped mine to put out the fire. I refilled my cup again, with water this time.

"Thanks," he said as I placed his food on the table.

I could hear Edward upstairs as he looked through my stuff. He was quiet, but not that quite. I couldn't hear his footsteps ,but the sounds of paper and wood creaking could be easily heard. Obviously Charlie was oblivious to the whole thing as he continued to eat.

"How was your day?" I asked. The words were sort of rushed as I wanted to go see Edward.

"Good. The question is how was your day?" He questioned, taking a large chug of milk. I took a sip from my own glass filled with water.

"It was... Interesting," I said. Edward chuckled slightly from upstairs.

"Renee did say you were going what did you do that was so interesting?" He added. What was with the third degree?

"Well, it was too nice to stay indoors so I went for a hike," I told him honestly. I just didn't add that I didn't go alone. Charlie huffs then rubs his mustache with his thumb and forefinger.

"Try and stay away from the woods for a while. Just until I give it the all clear."

"Why?"

"There have been a few missing people reported. Hikers mostly. We found blood traces, but no bodies. With your track record, there's no doubt that trouble will just come straight for you," He points out with dry humor. I take the last bite of lasagna, then gulp down all of my water to wash it down.

"You know I wont die anyway," I point out as I take my plate and cup over to the sink.

"I know. But death isn't the only bad thing to happen to someone." Charlie remind me. He did have a point. This world is filled with rapists, robbers, kidnappers and now vampires. God knows what else is out there.

"Ill keep that in mind Charlie. Thank you. I'm going to bed now, do you need anything else?" I ask him.

"Could you get me a bee-"

Before he even finished, I had grabbed a bottle of beer from the fige and places it in front of him. He chuckles then grabs the can and pops the lid open.

"You know me to well, Bells." He tells me. My heart warms at the nickname he had given me when we first met.

"Night, Charlie,"

"Sleep well," He says just as I'm walking up the stairs.

I made my steps sound slow and tired as I trudged up the stairs to my room. I shut the door with a loud thud and then looked around at my empty room. I walked inside slowly and did a small u-turn.

"Edward?" I whispered, feeling a little clueless.

The quite, laughing response came from behind me. "Yes?"

I whirled around, my heart jumping from the surprise. My hands shot out in surprise and I accidently aimed them towards my pencil holder on my desk making it exploded into tiny he is, lying down across my bed, his hands behind his head, his feet dangling off the end, the picture of calm.

"Oh! How did you get there?" I questioned, slightly out of breath.

"I was under your bed.I'm sorry." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his didn't even seemed surprised by the fact I just blew up my pencil holder. I think today made both of us realise the normality of my 'situation'.

"Just give me a second for my heart to stop having a little seizer,"

"He sat up slowly, so as not to startle me again. Then he leaned forward and reached out with his long arms to pick me up, gripping the tops of my arms like I was a toddler. He sat me on the bed beside him.

"Why don't you sit with me," he suggested, putting a cold hand on mine."Hows the heart?"

"Why ask- you can hear it probably better than me."

I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed.

We sat there for a moment in silence, both listening to my heartbeat slow. I thought about having Edward in my room, it felt strangely normal.

"What were you doing up here?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says casually.

"I heard you moving around," I tell him.

"I was just seeing what type of stuff you have. Im sorry if that bothers you," He beings sounding very sincere, like a little child.

"No, its fine. I just need a minute to get ready for bed," I tell him as I go to stand.

"Certainly,"

"Stay," I said, trying to look severe.

"Yes, ma'am." And he made a show of becoming a statue on the edge of my bed.

I hopped up, grabbing my pajamas from off the floor, my bag of toiletries of the desk. I looked at the shattered remains of my pencil holder, and pursed my lips.I'll have to clean that up.I left the light off and slipped out, closing the door. He doesn't need the light on anyway, hes practically nocturnal.

I could hear the Tv on the sports channel as I walked across the balcony to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, getting rid of any lasagna. But the hot water shower couldn't be rushed. It calmed me down and the familiar smell of my shampoo made me feel like a normal person like this mroing. Not a girl with three spirits inside of her.

I shook my head trying not to think of that.

I tried not to think of Edward, sitting in my room, waiting, because then I had to start all over with the calming process. Finally, I couldn't delay anymore. I shut off the water, toweling hastily, rushing again.

I pulled on my holey t-shirt and grey late to regret not buying those victoria secret silk nightdress when I was shopping with Renee last year.

I rubbed the towel through my hair again, and then yanked the brush through it quickly.I threw the towel in the hamper, flung my brush and toothpaste into my bag. Then I walked back out, but realised I need to get my bag from downstairs.

Quickly I flew down the stairs without a sound and slung the backpack onto my back. I was back up the stairs within a second and Charlie didn't even realise.

I waltzed back into my room and shut the door tightly behind me.

Edward hadn't moved a fraction of an inch, a carving of Adonis perched on my faded quilt. I smiled, and his lip twitched, the statue coming to eyes appraised me, taking in the damp hair, the tattered shirt. He raised one eyebrow.

"Nice."

I grimaced.

"No, it looks good on you."

"Thanks," I whispered. I went back to his side, and dropped my bag down onto the floor next to my bed.I sat cross-legged beside him.I looked at the lines in the wooden floor.

"What was all that for?"

"It's just my routine, and I had to get my bag. Just in case Charlie decided to go through it,"

"Why would he do that?" He questioned, to which I shrugged.

"He's chief of police, he gets curious."

He lifted my chin, examining my face.

"You look very... radiant."

He bent his face slowly to mine, laying his cool cheek against my skin. I held perfectly still, like my own version of a statue, if statues can blush.

"Mmmmmmm..."he breathed.

It was very difficult, while he was touching me, to frame a actual sentence. I took me a minute to sort out my thoughts.

"It seems... easy for you to be near me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" He murmured, his nose gliding to the corner of my jaw.

I felt his hand, lighter than a moth's wing, brushing my damp hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

"Too easy," I said, trying to exhale.

"Hmm,"

"So I was wondering..." I began again, but his fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost train of thought.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Why is that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, "do you think?"

I felt the tremor of his breath on my neck as he laughed. "Mind over matter."

I pulled back; as I moved, he froze - and I could no longer hear the sound of his breathing. We stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No- the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years of so," His voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with... in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it...at being with you..."

"I never thought I would be with someone that could live as long as I do,"I joke.

He smiled, and we both laughed in whispers.

"But I've still got...blood in me. How can it be so easy for you," I pressed. "This afternoon..."

"It's not easy," He sighed, "But this afternoon, I was still... undecided. I didn't know if i could be around you with the risk that I could kill you. But it's getting easier and believe me I wouldn't dare... I cant even think about hurting you,"

My heart warmed at his words. Even though there was this risk, this danger hanging over us, I believed that he wouldn't hurt me.

"I wasn't sure if I was strong enough..." He picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to his face.

"And while there was still that possibility that I might be... overcome"- he breathed in the scent at my wrist- "I made sure I was strong enough not to let that happen, before getting closer to you. I think I decided that when I met you in Port Angeles."

"If it gets too much, I'm fairly certain I'll be able to leave." he added.

I scowled. I didn't like the talk of leaving.

"And it will be harder tomorrow," he continued. "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think."

"Don't go away, then," I responded, unable to hide the longing in my voice.

"That suits me," he replied, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Bring on the shackles - I'm your prisoner." But his long hands formed manacles around my wrists as he spoke.

He laughed his quiet, musical laugh. He'd laughed more tonight than I'd ever heard in all

the time I'd spent with him.

"You seem more... optimistic than usual," I observed. "I haven't seen you like this

before."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this?" He smiled. "The glory of first love, and all that. It's

incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the

pictures, and experiencing it?"

"Very different," I agreed. "More forceful than I'd imagined."

"The first night, I came here. I wasn't in the right place, in my mind. I didn't know If i could stay so close to you. If i could could risk your life like that, you were just a human. So I left. Then when I decided I shouldn't let a human drive me away from my home, my family, I came back. Thats when I really found out about you, how you weren't just a human. I came back to visit you at night, I was just going to let you go."

"And then," he whispered, "as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer."

He was silent for a moment, probably listening to the sudden uneven pounding of my heart.

"I want you to stay away from the woods. I dont know about these disappearances ,but if the bodys are missing it can't be good," He informed me.

"I knew you would be listening!" I accused him and he merely shrugged.

"I can't block out my hearing," He joked. He stroked my wet hair softly, from the top of my head to my waist.

I barely registered the sound of Charlie's footsteps on the stairs before Edward disappeared from my sight and I heard his voice his at me from the darkness.

"Lie Down!"

I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open, as Charlie peeked in. He's probably checking I'm still alive and haven't magically killed myself in my sleep. Am long minute passed before the door close, and Edward reappeared back in his original spot.

"You are a terrible actress - I'd say that career path is out for you."

"Darn it, that was my dream," I muttered sarcastically. My heart was crashing in my chest.

He hummed a melody I didn't recognize; it sounded like a lullaby.

He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!"

"You do it all the time," he reminded me.

"But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily.

"So if you don't want to sleep..." he suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught.

"If I don't want to sleep... ?"

He chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"

I couldn't answer at first.

"I'm not sure," I finally said.

"Tell me when you decide."

I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.

"I thought you were desensitized."

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he

whispered. "You have a very floral smell, like lavender... or freesia," he noted. "It's

mouthwatering."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell."

He chuckled, and then sighed.

"I've decided what I want to do," I told him." I want to find out about this 'Lacobus' the spirits talked about. You said it means James, but what does that mean?" I question in confusion. Edward wraps a cold arm around my waist.

"I dont know. Ill get Alice to look into it. Maybe even Carlise might know. Do you know anyone by the name of James?"

"No, Nobody."

"Then, I suggest we leave it until the morning." He says. "Sleep Bella,"

"But-"

"Sleep, I'm going to be right here."

"You wont leave me will you?"

"I wont. I promise, go to sleep," He instructs me, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

He hums a unfamiliar tune as my eyes begin to slowly drift closed. The darkness envelops me and In my dreams all i can think of is Edward. Even in my own little world, hes there. Consuming every little part of my conscious, by his molten gold eyes.


	19. I Love

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous day flooded back into my awareness.

"Oh!" I sat up so fast it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack... but I like it." His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Edward! You stayed!" I rejoiced, and thoughtlessly threw myself across the room and into his lap. In the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrolled enthusiasm.

He chuckled, warping his arms around my waist, and holding me to him closer.

"Of course," he answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction. His hands rubbed my back. I laid my head cautiously against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin.

"I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative," he scoffed.

"Wheres Charlie and Renee?" I wondered aloud.

"Charlie dropped Renee of at the housing office on the way to work. they left about an hour ago- after trying to search for you school bag which I hid again for you." He pointed out.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"They know I'm hiding something from them don't they?" I asked Edward.

"There worried about you, like anyone would be about the ones they love. Are you planning on telling them about the Greae?" He asked, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to my temple, making my heart flutter in response. It's embarrassing really, knowing he can hear every time my heart beats for him.

I have taught and thought this over. Ever since Jacob told me of the legend. I would always rely on my existing relatives for help and support. But now, I have Edward, and though I'm grateful of their support, I feel like Edward would understand more.

"I don't know if I should."I mumble, still thinking about the pros and cons of this choice.

"It might calm them down a little bit. This morning both their thoughts were running wild. It could put them to peace." He suggested.

"I need another human minute," I muttered, in a daze.

I was still stuck on the line of telling them, as I got up to use the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and splashed my face trying to refresh myself, and cool down the heated flush caused by Edward.

My emotions felt unrecognizable around Edward. I looked in the mirror, water dripping down my face, and my brown eyes no longer dull, but with life to them. I groaned in frustration and the horrid sight of the nest of hair attached to my scalp. I picked up my hairbrush, torturing myself to get the tangled mess somewhat presentable.

I half-ran back to my room.

It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms still waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily.

"Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms.

He rocked me for a while in silence, until I noticed that his clothes were changed, hishair smooth.

"You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in - what would the neighbors think?"

I pouted.

"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."

I groaned. "What did you hear?"

His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

My eyes grew wide, and my heart thumped. I indeed did love Edward, that has been apparent to me for a while. But for me to say the words aloud and when I was unconscious, is kind of terrifying. i dont even want to know what stuff I have said. I'm hoping nothing to bad, seeing as Edward is still here holding me in his arms.

"I thought you knew that already."I admitted, a new flush creeping its way onto the surface of my skin. I'm sure he would have noticed by now how I feel for him.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply.

We sat there for a while, Edward breathing deeply every so often, burying his head into the crook of my neck. It was an amazing feeling, to have his cold skin against my own heated skin. I was lost though, stuck in a confused jumble of thoughts from yesterday.

It's not everyday a girl finds out that inside her, lurking in her body is the spirit of three powerful witches. I don't know if its better now I know or not. At least I know that I need to find the blade. The same blade that caused this horrible curse to be passed onto me.

"Breakfast time, for the human." Edward chuckled, when my stomach growled yet again.

I didn't get the chance to protest, as I was slung over Edward stone hard shoulder, and sprinted to the kitchen so fast It took a mitu of my brain to focus on the surroundings.

"I can walk you know." I reminded him, as he set me down gently in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Of course you can, but where the fun in that,"He winked.

I couldn't argue much with that.

"So whats for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly.

That threw him for a minute.

"Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered.

I grinned, hopping up.

"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

I found a bowl and a box of cereal. I could feel his eyes on me as I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat my food on the table, and then paused.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella."

I sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." I watched him frame his answer carefully. " If you wouldn't mind, you could come over to my house and see if we can find out some more information about the blade, or this Iacobus." He pointed out and I nodded, taking another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "And to meet the rest of my family aswell." He added, making me freeze.

"Today?"I mumbled, my lips inches away from the spoon. He must have mistaken the nervousness in his voice.

"I wouldn't let any of them hurt you Bella-"

"No, no thats not it , it's just. what if they dont like me." I said, sheepishly. "I mean do they know about me?"

"Oh they already know as much as we do. Alice sees everything." He chuckled.

"So did Alice see what would happen yesterday?"

His reaction was strange. "Sort of..." He trailed off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned, curious.

"Alices visions change, there seems to be so many decisions and different possibilities. With you, it's nearly impossible to predict your minute, you could do something that changes your path, but not matter what path there is always a new danger. You just make the right choices that take you on a path away from the danger. It's hard to see what's going to happen when in the vision there is mostly darkness." He informed me.

That's kind of daunting to me. Knowing there is basically a variety of deaths waiting for me around the coroner. It really is inescapable. It's my fate.

"Is that any good?" he asked, changing the subject and eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look on his face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well it's no irritable grizzly..."I trailed off, finishing off the last bit of cereal in the bowl. when I was done I pushed it away, feeling satisfied.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, the statue of Adonis again, staring abstractedly out the back his eyes were back on me, and he smiled his heartbreaking smile.

"I think you should introduce me to your parents aswell,"

"They already know you." I reminded him .In this town everyone knows everyone by name at least.

"As your boyfriend." He pointed out.

"Is that what you are?" I questioned, my eyes burning into his.

"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy,' I'll admit."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," I confessed, looking at the table.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give them all the gory details." He reached across the table to lift my chin with a cold, gentle finger. "But they will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me."

"Will you be?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Will you really be here?"

"As long as you want me," he assured me.

"I'll always want you," I warned him. "Forever."

"For every is a long time."He said seriously.

"Trust me, out of all people to be talking about time with, I have a lot of experience with time."I remind him.

He started into my eyes, a unexplainable expression on his face.

"Does that make you sad?"I wondered. He did look very distressed, until his eyes shifted from mine and he let out a deep breath.

"Are you finished?"He questioned, obviously wanting to answer my question.

"Yes,"I jumped up out of my seat, and quickly dumped my bowl into the sink.

"Get dressed - I'll wait here."

It was hard to decide what to wear. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family. I was no fashion expert in the first place anyway.

I ended up in my only skirt - long, khaki-colored, still casual. I put on the dark blue blouse he'd once complimented. A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was entirely impossible, so I pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent."

He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

"Wrong again," he murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent - no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly.

Then of course my body reacted in a completely different way than normal. As my breathing increased, and my hands found home in a tangle mess, locking onto Edward's hair, a spark happened inside me. I was too lost to feel it entirely.

Edward was captive underneath me,unmoving, like a saure, only his lips still moving in passion against my own. Then I felt the familiar tingle of electricity buzz in my palm, and my eyes shot open just in time for me to back away from Edward.

My arm extended, making the surge of power in me to be aimed at the poor kitchen chair, still pulled out from where moments ago I sat in it.

"Oops, I'm sorry,"I rushed to say. I stared at the shards of wood all broken and clattered to the floor in a mess. Renee wouldn't be happy, that was her sitting chair.

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today, you nearly blew me up." He sighed.

"Thats the problem. You too good, I didnt even notice that was going to happen until last second. Your lucky I didnt blow up your car yesterday."I breathed. I was still not over the way Edward's lips felt against my own. An indescribable heaven.

"I can't take you anywhere like this."He muttered, looking at me. I did look like a mess on the outside, my breathing was heavy and I felt hot and bothered.

"Im fine," I assured him. "I just got a little excited. Your family is going to think I'm crazy anyway,"I shrug.

He measured my expression for a moment. "I'm very partial to that color with your skin," he offered unexpectedly. I looked away, embarrassed from my permanent flush that I had when Edward was near.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" I asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," I answered immediately, hiding my surprise at his casual use of the word.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

* * *

 **Will Bella get some more answers? Lets see... REVIEW!**


	20. Moose

I slung my backpack on my back. The contents from yesterday's ritual still inside. From what I saw last time in Carlisle's office and from what Edward has told me, Carlies has some old books. Seeing as he was around the same time I was a child, there must be some information in there. Anything on mysterious deaths, mass murders, lacobus and the Greae.

All I know is that the blade is the key, but I have no idea where the hell it could be.

Taking off into a sprint, Edward lead the way through the dense forest to his house. I followed along, lost in my own little fear of meeting his entire family. I know Alice would like to talk to me so thats somewhat comforting, but what about his mum? or his other siblings. Who knows what kind of reaction I will spark from them.

The wildlife seemed to shy away as Edward crossed its paths. I took difficulty trying to dodge landed roots,and leftover stumps from fallen trees. I was distracted by a movement in my peripheral vision, and I made the stupid mistake of ignoring it. I could see the outline of a large moose charging towards me, with its horns bowed and ready to impale me.

A surge started to spread through my veins, burning through my blood with how quick it was trying to reach my arm. But that was an impossible attempt against the mooses muscle and quick movements.

It slammed into my side, pushing my body side ways, so that the tip of the horn made a gash across my stomach. I was slightly in shock as I looked at the forest from the floor, as everything turned and shook from side to side. I let out a whimper, and tried to roll over and get up to defend myself.

The surge fired through my blood again, giving me strength to stand to my feet again.

Then I watched as a feral Edward jumped onto the mosses back like a gazelle. He only hand to grab the mosses horns, and pull a little for the mosses head to disconnect completely from the body. The only good thing about this, is that as my hands rose to protect myself, the surge that had been brewing burst out of my hands and froze the fountain of blood coming in my direction.

"Oh my god."I mutter in shock.

Slowly lowering my hands, the freeze wears off, and the bloods falls to the ground as well as the mosses body that lands with a thud to the forest floor. I watch as Edward peels himself away from the carcass and keeps his eyes fixated on the trees ahead of him.

I glance around at the blood, wanting to throw up from the strong metallic smell flooding into the air. The head of the moose, just watching me, its eyes open still with such fury in them. I cringe away from the pool of blood and mess surrounding it.

I walk over to Edward, who seems to be frozen in place.

I pretty much feel how he looks on the outside.

"Thank you." I tell him in a quiet tone.

"No problem."He replies.

He turns to me, nostrils flaring, when his eyes drift downwards to my stomach.

"You're bleeding." He points out, coming a little bit closer with a worried look.

I too look down, and I am thankful no blood has seeped through my clothes. I don't even feel anything.

"I'm fine-" I lift up my shirt a little. "See I've already healed."I pointed out, but quickly lowered it at the sight of blood staining my skin.

"Perhaps it would be better if we go back-"

"No. These things happen, well they happen to me. Lets go to your house, I really want to meet your family."I encourage him, and he smiles a little bit but its a weak effort.

"Where did all that worry go?" He teases.

"I think the moose scared it out of me." I chuckle a bit, while moving away from the horrible scene next to us.

"Soon"

"What did you say?"I ask Edward, turning around to look at him.

"I didn't say anything." He tells me.

I'm sure I heard someone say soon.

* * *

 **Sorry it's small guys... just taking a little bit to figure out how to write the plot and how to fit it in with a ending so it all links up.**

 **Hope this little chapter was enough to satisfy your need for more of this story xxx**


	21. Nothing

"Still looks like a dream house."I mutter under my breath.

The Cullens house is at least ten miles away from any other living beings. The outside complex is completely glass. Each wall transparent showing the modern exterior inside. Last time I was here I never paid much attention to the interior. I guess now is my chance to see a vampire's home.

"So have you got a secret room where you keep the coffins and jars filled with spiders called goliath."I joke, grinning while walking up the steps alongside Edward to the front door.

He chuckles, and shakes his head while looking down.

"No-" He grabs my hand and winds our fingers together. "Sorry, but you will be lucky to even find a cobweb in the house." He informs me, with a little chuckle.

The fact that I was able to make him laugh after the tragedy that just occurred is definitely heartwarming. For me, well let's just say that wasn't the only wild animal I have encountered, and the ending was much worse for me in the past.

"Shame."I joke.

Edward pushes the white, wooden door open with ease, and I follow along into the house. The white and clean furniture looks futuristic. If it wasn't for the forest surrounding us, I would have thought it actually was the future.

"How do we know she even likes Italian food?" A females voice spoke from upstairs, her voice laced with venom.

"Her name is Bella." A male pointed out sarcastically.

"I told them not to do this." Edward defended, as he shook his head.

He didn't need to tell me anymore, as the smell of frying vegetables, and sizzling meat was easy to detect. To my surprise even the smell of food wasn't very tempting at the moment.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room...you already know Carlisle's office...Alice 's room..." He gestured as he led me past the doors.

We walked past the same wooden cross as before, and I was tempted to stroke it, just to find out its texture. I didn't though, as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and lead me further up into the house.

"Here comes the cursed one." I heard a girl say teasingly.

I hung my head a little by that.

"Rosalie." A woman scolded her.

When we walked into the kitchen the smell just grew stronger and stronger. Emmet was chopping up vegetables, Rosalie was flipping some salad in a bowl, and Carlisle and his wife...Esme I think, we're busy by the frying pan.

"Bella-" Esme smiled warmly. "Were making you italiano." She told me with such warmth behind her voice.

"Yum, I am hungry." I tell her, walking closer to the counter, and nearer the food.

Edward being the gentlemen he is runs down stairs, only to run back up and produce me with a high stool to sit on. I thank him, and thank his family as the food is set down before. I don't care what it is, its food and my body is still drained of energy from that mosse accident. Some energy will do me good.

I dig in, fully aware of everyones eyes on me as I do so, and it makes me feel really self conscious about how I chew.

"So Bella, how has everything this been with... your research?" Carlisles asks me curiously.

I make sure to swallow down the food in my mouth first before speaking.

"Well its going somewhere. I don't know how much Edward has told you, but I was hoping that maybe, you had some books on the graeae or on folklore?" I question, taking another mouthful of food.

"Of course, I will go look in my office and see what I can find right now." He informs me, smiling, then leaving in his search for a book. It's weird to think that I am only a few years younger then him. Edward has brought out the inner teenager in me these days.

"So Bella, Eddie here told us you can freeze time and blow up stuff." Emmett bellowed cheerily, coming to stand by my side, accompanying Edward.

"Yes." I reply cautiously. I take another bite full of food.

"Can I see?" He asks me like a little kid.

"Um,"I look at Edward who only shrugs. "Not right now, maybe soon though." I tell him.

I really want to look into more research on this Graeae thing, and whoever this Lacobus person is. It's a good thing I brought over the ritual pieces, maybe I will be able to summon them again...I hope.

"Bella, I could only find these books, I hope there of some use." Carlisles enters the room, with three books in his hands.

Folklore tales: London

Quileute Legends

Famous witches of the centuries.

"Thank you Carlisles." I thank him, then open the first book, scanning over each page searching for those to main words. Graeae and Lacobus.

In Greek mythology the Graeae translation: "old women", "grey ones", or "grey witches"; also called the Grey Sisters, were three sisters who shared unique powers among them. Their names were Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo

Well, they certainly weren't old...but it's pretty accurate.

There's nothing in here! Every single one is different from the other, and it's all repetitive stuff.

Three sisters...witches with unique powers... never aging...the blade.

All things I already know.

"There's nothing in here,"I sigh and Edward throws his arm around me in support.

"Are you sure about that?" A chirpy little voice annouced, walking gracefully in from the window, with a companion next to her.

Jasper to be more precise, looking much more relaxed than in pain, like when I have seen him at school.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella, I know we're going to be great friends. "She promises, wrapping me in a tight hug, that if I was fully human, I would not be breathing right now.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Alice."I smile, patting her back in return.

"Alice, are you saying there is something in the books?" Edward questioned baffled, and breaking us out of our little introduction.

"Oh, no but I had a vision. Look at the back of the famous witches book."She instructed me.

I flipped to the back which she was talking about, and there at the back was a picture. Three witches, wearing dark hooded capes,standing near the edge of a cliff all surrounding on big cauldron. and hovering about the cauldron, a balde. Not a normal, shiny blade like I thought of, but a blade made out of what looks like bones and wood.

That went through me...I swallow hard at the sickness welling up inside me. Just the thought of my own death is unsettling.

"Read the caption."Alice adds, smiling wide.

"La push beach, 1585 The Graeae last my god."I mumble, looking deeply close at the picture, trying to make out a resemblance of the cliff.

"Thats where the blade was create."Alice cheers.

"But, it's not there anymore, the was in 1585, I died in 1668." I point out, sighing and shrinking down. I'm just reaching even more dead ends.

"I'm sorry Bella,"She hangs her head, disappointed.

"It's fine Alice."

"Why don't you come with us to play baseball? I hear there's going to be a really big storm tonight going over Forks." She grins, winking at me. I turn towards Edward confused.

"What?"I say baffled, and they all chuckle at my cluelessness.

* * *

 **You have no idea how many times I had to write, then dealt, then re-write to get a point across. I think that's why the further you go the less the quality gets, sorry about that guys! I hope you still liked it though!**

 **I still might re-write this chapter but for now I'm going to keep it as this, see if it works out.**


	22. Unexpected Chill

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that he'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in Charlie's driveway - and heard Edward mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.

Leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch, Jacob Black stood behind his father's wheelchair. Billy's face was impassive as stone as Edward parked the car against the curb. Jacob stared down, his expression mortified.

Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"What are they doing here?" I ask him, as his hands tighten around the wheel.

"They're here to warn Charlie, about me and my family being close to you." He tells me, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes

I knew that it wouldn't much of a difference. I wasn't really Charlie or Renee's daughter. Of course we had the same blood running through my veins, but they have never had control over me, or over anything I do.

"Let me deal with this," I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."

I wanted to laugh at the term of child.

I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.

"Get them inside," he instructed, "So I can leave. I'll be back around dusk to pick you up."

"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully.

He smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them" - he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction - "you still have to prepare your family to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

I groaned. "Thanks a lot."

He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. "I'll be back soon," he promised. His eyes flickered back to the porch, and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair.

"Soon," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch.

"Hello Billy, hi Jacob. I don't think Charlie is coming back until late tonight." I played off coy, trying to be as cheery as I could to them.

Billy's black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." He indicated a brown paper sack resting in his lap. "Charlie told me how much Renee enjoyed Harry Clearwater homemade fish fry."

"Thanks," I said, not really recalling Renee saying such a thing. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?" I tempted, trying to tempt them with the warmth of the house.

I pretended to be oblivious to his intense scrutiny as I unlocked the door, and waved them in ahead of me.

"Here, let me take that," I offered, turning to shut the door. I allowed myself one last glance at Edward. He was waiting, perfectly still, his eyes solemn.

"You'll want to put it in the fridge, keeps it drier." Billy noted as he handed me the package.

"Thanks," I repeated, but with feeling this time. "Renee was running out of new ways to make fish interesting, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," I quickly lied, my face going hard. "He was headed someplace new... but I have no idea where."

He took in my changed expression, and it made him thoughtful.

"Jake," he said, still appraising me. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asked, his voice morose. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said. "You may have to dig for it."

Jacob slouched back out into the rain.

Billy and I faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, so I turned and headed to the kitchen. I could hear his wet wheels squeak against the linoleum as he followed.

When I turned to face him, his face was unreadable.

He nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"Thanks again for the fish fry," I hinted.

He continued nodding. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

He seemed to sense that I had given up on small talk. "Bella," he said, and then he hesitated.

I waited.

"Bella," he said again, "I think we both know that you are hiding something."

I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I question, honestly curious.

"I can sense the magic within you. It's like a shimmering glow of white cast around you. I've only heard of such a glow once before, from my ancestors. The glow of the Greae." He tells me, eyes watching my reaction intently.

I try to be impassive, as I recall the legend. The Quileutes were born from the Greae, and they were the ones to forge the blade that killed them. My body tingled with a new type of energy as Billy's hand grasped a hold on my hand. It felt like pure icy traveling through my veins, freezing over my blood. It was unlike any other cold I had felt before. Colder than Edward's skin on mine, it was inhumane.

I gasp pulling out of his hold.

"I knew it," He exclaims, looking at me with wide shocked eyes. "You felt the coldness didn't you?"

I didn't know how to answer, but I was curious.

What if he knew something?

"Yes. What was that?" I say, deciding to just be truthful.

"In the legends it is thought to be the terror of the Greaes soul." He annonces. "Do you know of the type of beings the posses your body?"

"Yes, I know. I know of your legends and what happened to them." I inform him, and he smiled slightly looking down towards the ground shaking his head.

"You may know some of the story, but you don't know the full version. You don't know of the power the Greae had when they were alive, when all three of them used there powers as one, they were invisible." Billys eyes look distinct as he recalls the story.

My mouthparts to speak, just as the front door bangs open loudly, cutting off the question lingering on my tongue.

"There's no picture anywhere in that car." Jacob's complaining voice reached us before he did. The shoulders of his shirt were stained with the rain, his hair dripping, when he rounded the corner.

"Hmm," Billy grunted, suddenly shifting mood, spinning his chair to face his son. "I guess I left it at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great."

"Well Bella tell Charlie and Renee that we stopped by." Billy says, resting his hands on top of his wheels, prepared to leave.

"Wait-" I proclaimed but Billy shook his head, eyes warning me. He looked at Jacob for a second, and I realised this was no time to continue our conversation. "I, um, never mind."

Jacob looked confused, eyebrows drawn together as he looks at his father. "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explained as he rolled himself past Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bella."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Take care," Billy warned me. I didn't answer, as there were too many lingering question playing through my mind.

Jacob helped his father out the door. I waved briefly, watching as they got into the car and then shut the door before they were gone.

I stood in the hallway for a minute, listening to the sound of their car as it backed out and drove away. I stayed where I was, waiting for the tension and the anxiety in my body to subside. When the tension eventually faded a bit, I headed upstairs to change out of my clothes, and into something fit for playing baseball.

I've never really played baseball before. You would think with how long I'd lived that I would have at least tired. But it's far too dangerous for someone with my strength and abilities to play baseball. Maybe with the Cullens it will be a fair game. Or I may have the uphand advantage.

This should be fun.


	23. Baseball

I spent the short time I had before Charlie came home trying to find the appropriate clothes to wear for tonight. I got changed out of my dressy clothes and scavenged my wardrobe for something to wear. I tried on countless tops, before giving up and just wearing my casual every day look. I throw on an old flannel shirt and jeans knowing I'll be in a raincoat most of the night anyway.

I hear a car door slam shut from outside the house. The sound of heavy boots tiredly making there way towards the porch let me know that Charlie is finally home. I run downstairs and I am standing at the kitchen counter within a second, hearing the keys jingle in the door lock before he finally opens the door.

"Bella?" Charlie calls out into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," I call back.

I bite my lip looking around before finally making myself look busy by pouring myself a glass of orange juice. As I turn taking my first sip Charlie enters through the room. Once he notices me he smiles and throws his newspaper down onto the table.

"Can you pass me a can from the fridge please?" He asks me, taking off his work boots and discarding them next to the door.

"Sure Charlie, go and sit down I'll bring it out to you." I tell him.

"Thanks Bella, is Renee out shopping?" He questions as he disappears out into the living room.

"Yeah." I tell him after retrieving the can from the fridge.

When I shut the fridge door my ears pick up another set of tires pulling up outside. I smile slightly as I realise it must be Edward coming to pick me up. We both know the car aspect is unnecessary, and is more for show then anything. But I get why the Cullen's love cars so much. It's nice to still be fast and seem human all at once.

"Here you go." I say, scaring Charlie from my sudden appearance beside him.

"What have I told you about doing that? You're going to give me a heart attack." He complains holding his hand to his heart.

Obviously he is referring to my unnatural speed.

"Sorry." I apologise, handing him his can.

He crack it open shaking his head at me as he does so.

I don't move.

"I'm going to go play baseball with the Cullen's tonight." I inform him, knowing all too well that Edward can hear us.

"The Cullen's?" He question taking another sip.

Even though Charlie isn't my real father I can still feel the butterflies of nerves bubbling in my stomach.

"Yeah. Edwards taking me. He's my boyfriend." I explain.

"Boyfriend?" Charlie repeats in astonishment. I'm slightly taken aback by his surprise. "Do you think its wise for someone like you to have a boyfriend, I mean have you really thought about this?" he questions me.

"Of course I've thought about it. But I love him Charlie, and just because I am what I am, that's not going to stop me from living out my happiness." I tell him.

"I understand that Bella, but what about when he grows old and you stay young, or he dies, what then?" He asks me, the worry clear in his words.

I have absolutely nothing to worry about Edward growing old...

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." I say, trying to hide my smile. The doorbell rings and we both look towards it. "He wants to introduce himself so be nice, and act like a father." I warn him pointing my finger at him.

"If you were my daughter I would be anything but nice." He remarks.

I roll my eyes and continue towards the door. As I pull the handle Edward is there his hair covered in droplets of rainwater, and his coat drenched.

"Hey." I say smiling at him.

"Hi." He says back, smiling at me the same way.

"Well, you wanted to meet my dad, so come on in a meet him." I say winking at him, and stepping aside to let him through.

I take Edward's cold hand in mine as we walk towards the living room together. I don't really see the point of this, but if its want Edward wants to do, then so be it.

"Ah, Edward I presume?" Charlie says, offering his hand to Edward.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Chief Swan." Edward introduces himself in a respectful tone.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. And take your coat off your must be soaking wet."

"Thank you sir."

I grimaced at this awkwardness.

Edward sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing me to sit next to Chief Swan on the sofa. I quickly shot him a dirty look. He winked behind Charlie's back.

"So, I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." _My girl_... Playing the role a bit strongly there Charlie.

"Yes sir, that is the plan." Edward tells him going along with the façade.

"Well make sure she doesn't get a hold of the bat or you will end up with a black eye and a concussion." Charlie laughs and Edward joins in.

I glare at Charlie. "Okay. That's enough humour at my expense. Let's go." I say walking into the hall to put my raincoat on. They both followed me.

"Not too late, Bella."

"Don't worry sir, I will have her home early." Edward promised.

"You take care of my girl alright?" Really, again with the _my girl._

"She will be safe with me, I promise sir."

* * *

"I'll race you the rest of the way." I smile, as we get out of the Jeep.

We still have some way to go from what Edward has told me. I can smell the trails left behind by the rest of the Cullen's, so I know where we're headed.

"I've learnt not to trust you in races. You cheat." He recalls, walking around the front of the car towards me.

"No...you are just really slow." I smile.

"Or your the one who froze me so you could get ahead, because you would have lost." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards his chest.

My heart betrays me as my senses are consumed by everything that is Edward.

"Fine. I promise not to cheat this time."I promise him, looking up into his smouldering golden eyes.

He smiles, dipping his head down. His hair falls tickling my face as his lips ghost over my own. My lips part feeling his cold breath being expelled onto my lips. My eyes slowly flutter shut, and I lean in, craving his touch.

"Go." He whispers, before vanishing in a gust of wind.

"Now that is cheating." I shout out, trying to run after him.

I hear his laugh being carried by the wind, and I push my body to try and catch up with him. Of course he is too fast for me, and without using my freezing ability I have no chance of catching up to him. I see him stop as he breaks the tree lining and he turns seeing me still running.

"See. I'm just too fast for you." He chuckles.

I grin as I run into his body full on making us both fall to the ground. I press my lips against his not worrying about the muddy grass beneath us. I bite down onto his bottom lip, before pushing my entire body against his. He wraps his arms around me, securing me as he keeps his hands against my hips. I crave to go further. To take it to the next level, but I know Edward won't cave into me yet.

I pull my lips away from his, seeing for a second how serene he looked before his eyes bolt open.

"Your right, you are too fast for me." I pant, standing up and out-stretching my hand towards Edward.

Though he really doesn't need the extra help, he takes my hand and allows me to pull him to his feet.

He lets out a chuckle before taking my hand in his.

"Let's go and play baseball before I get carried away." He tells me running a muddy hand through his hair.

Once we had brushed ourselves down of mud, we ran the small distance hand in hand before we broke out into a little field where the rest of the Cullen's are. Rosalie and Alice are throwing a ball to each other, while the rest are gathered in a circle talking aimlessly to each other.

"Yes. You guys are finally here which means we can start." Emmett exclaims as soon as he sees us approaching.

"Bella, your playing with me and Alice. We can finally do girls versus boys now." Rosalie informs me, as she continues to throw the ball between her and Alice.

"What about Esme?" I wonder.

"Esme is the umpire, she doesn't like to play that much." Edward explains to me.

"Plus she says we cheat." Carlisle adds, kissing Esme's cheek.

"I know you cheat." She points her finger at Carlisle whilst smiling.

"It's time." Alice says looking off into the distance.

"Good luck." Edward says to me leaning down and kissing my forward.

"And good luck to you." I tell him as he disappears to the other side of the field.

"Were pitching first." Rosalie explains to me as she goes up to the batting plate.

I look at the diamond shape of plates laid out on the field. I know how to play the game, I have just never attempted to. It should be fun to see how I play with a bunch of vampires. At least I can't hurt them.

As a thunder clap rings out across the sky, Alice throws the ball which Rosalie hits square on. It soars through the air like a bullet as it disappears beyond the forest lining. Edward and Emmett run as they try to capture it. I watch as Rosalie makes her way towards the last base, the ball comes flying back towards us. Esme catches it and hits the plate.

"Your out." She says to Rosalie. "Bella your up." She informs me, patting my shoulder and silent wishing me luck with her eyes.

Edward smiles at me from across the field. I pick up the shiny bat which must be made out of some type of aluminium, to stop it breaking so easily. Alice gives me a reassuring nod as I lift the bat up to my shoulder.

She throws the ball and it travels straight towards me. My heart escalates as everything around me slows down the trees in the distance stop swaying as the ball slowly makes its way towards me. All the Cullen's are moving at the same slow speed as the ball as prepare to hit it. The loud rumble of the thunder sounds as soon as I hit the ball with the far end of the bat.

A loud cracking sound emerges as the ball and bat make connection. It sounds just like a crack of thunder. The ball flies straight through the air, travelling into the darker depths of the forest.

 _Wow._

"Stop!" Alice shouts.

I look straight towards Edward who face is filled with worry as his focus turns back towards me.

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
